Segundas Oportunidades
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Lily e James Potter, prisioneiros de Voldemort durante 17 anos, são capazes de voltar para o lado do seu filho. Como irá Harry aceitar os Pais depois de ter vivido a sua vida toda sem eles? E como é que ele vai reconquistar Ginny?
1. Trailer

**N/A-**_ Estas duas siglas deixam-me com um ar importante…antes de mais quero agradecer a todos os que tiveram a curiosidade de experimentar ler esta fic, que é "quase" um universo paralelo._

_Então não é que outro dia, ocorreu-me a remota hipótese de Lily e James sobreviverem? Então…é possível! Dentro da minha imaginação é e foi possível._

_Basicamente esta fic retrata a forma como Lily e James apareceram no dia da batalha final a travar com Lord Voldemort._

_Eu sempre imaginei a vida de Harry com os pais e aqui esta ela. Mas não pensem que o Harry so vai ter momentos alegres, vai haver também, durante o 7ºano de Hogwarts, grandes problemas a resolver especialmente com Ginny._

_Agora fica aqui um trailer para vos despontar a curiosidade. Por favor leiam, deixem reviews que a escritora agradece._

_Principesa_

**Trailer**

**Duas pessoas que se julgavam mortas…**

- Eles vão pensar que somos uma assombração James!!!

- Primeiro explicamos o que aqueles dois devoradores da morte nos disseram…depois teremos de esperar e obter reacções... Lily, eu sei quem são os "ELES" e garanto-te que o Harry vai ficar chocado, surpreso e totalmente desconcentrado de tudo, mas vai acabar por entender.

…**um rapaz que recupera tudo…**

- Se isto é um sonho deixem-me sonhar! - diz Harry encostado ao peito da mãe ainda a chorar

- Não Harry, tudo o que a Hermione te disse é verdade! Nós agora estamos aqui para ti! - diz James já que Lily estava demasiado emocionada para falar

- Vocês vão ficar comigo? Para sempre? - atreveu-se Harry

- Claro, meu amor! -respondeu Lily

…**a liberdade da comunidade feiticeira…**

- Tu nunca matarias ninguém desarmado!!! - diz Voldemort

- Isto é uma excepção!

_Antes que todos tomassem atenção…_

-AVADA KEDRAVA!

…**agora a vida será como nunca foi…**

- Não é sobre mim Harry, é sobre a Ginny. Foi com ela que eu escrevi e falei mais. Ouve até um fim-de-semana que ela dissera que iria passar com as gémeas e foi passá-lo comigo. Harry a Ginny está desesperada, não lhe dás um sinal…mal lhe falas, ignoras o que ela faz…Harry o que se passa contigo? Tu és maluco pela Ginny…

- Eu sei que sou, mas ela comigo corre riscos terrivelmente perigosos…- diz Harry

- O Voldemort já é passado Harry…- diz Hermione

- Mas tenho inimigos, sei lá Hermione…!

- Toda a gente tem inimigos, mas acabam por se comprometer e ter um feliz relacionamento. Ela disse-me que tu a ponhas louca…que ela trocava tudo para ter mais um momento contigo…por favor Harry, respeita os sentimentos dela. Estas a fazer de tudo para ela ficar bem mas só estas a piorar a situação.

- Eu queria que ela encontrasse outro homem para ser feliz…

- Harry, ela é feliz contigo, e ela quer-te a ti…

…**mas alguma coisa tinha de correr mal…**

- Espera, não foi nada do que te pareceu! Ela caiu para cima de mim e beijou-me…

- Esperas que eu acredite? - diz Ginny incrivelmente calma

- É A VERDADE!

- NÃO NÃO É! Há meses que ela se deita para cima de ti…tu nunca recuas-te…ás vezes parecias que lhe davas esperança…

- Ginny, não comeces, sabes que eu…

-…tu nada Harry! Agora larga-me e nunca mais me voltes a falar, és um traidor…

…**até que amigos e familiares resolvem ajudar…**

_Ginny acabara de chegar a Hogwarts._

- Hey Ginny! - diz uma voz por detrás dela

- Olá Luna….

- Olha, vamos passear. Estou farta de ficar enfiada dentro de 4 paredes! Que me dizes?

- Sim, vai fazer-me bem….

_As duas amigas entram pelas florestas e param á beira do lago._

_Ginny como estava a frente não reparou…_

- Petrificous Totalous!

_Ginny cai petrificada._

- Desculpa, é por um bem maior!!!! - diz Luna

…**conseguiram eles reunir-se? Ou afastar-se?...**

-Idiota!-diz Ginny

_Harry ri-se._

-Posso saber porquê?

-Porque não me obrigas-te a acreditar em ti…devias ter feito isso…

…**conseguiram eles o desejado final feliz?**

-Ginny?

-Diz Harry…

-Já pensas-te, como seria, vivermos…quero dizer…estarmos os dois juntos, para sempre?

-Casar?

-Porque não? Nunca te imaginas-te a casar?

**É tudo para ver e imaginar em VIDAS TRAÇADAS.**

_Olhem olhem, quero reviews amiguinhos(as) …_


	2. Final Destination

_**N/**__**A-Pois**__** é, estou aqui para vos apresentar o primeiro **__**capitulo**__**. Espero que apreciem!**_

CAPITULO I - Final Destination (Within Temptation)

_Aquele er__a um dia como __tantos outros…não..__.não era__ um dia como todos os outros__ e a partir daquele dia tudo iria mudar._

"Um não pode viver enquanto o outro viver"

_Era ele, ou Tom __Marvolo__Riddle__Lord__Voldemort_

_Harry__ afastou todos os seus pensamentos enquanto se dirigia á Floresta Proibida. Das memórias de __Snape__Harry__ soube que tinha de morrer para derrotar de vez __Voldemort__. Iria sacrificar-se pelo mundo…iria matar __Voldemort__. Claro que __Nagini__ iria ser um problema, mas ele confiava que __Neville__Longbottom__ iria matá-la desse por onde desse. O momento de ele se encontrar com aquele que todos temiam, aquele que lhe__ tinha roubado a família…chegaria…_

_Na cabana dos gritos, a figura feminina seguia á frente com a varinha 'acesa', atrás dela e sempre vigiante estava um homem. Ambos aparentavam 30 e po__ucos anos. Tinham feições madura__s e reflexos rápidos, não eram Devoradores da Morte, muito pelo contrário._

- Eu não acredito, eu ainda não acredito no que nos aconteceu! Dezassete anos fechada, a dormir com a rara Poção do Sono Eterno e venho acordar logo neste dia, em que tudo está para acabar? Onde está o sentido disso? - reclamava a figura feminina

- Estamos juntos nisto! Estivemos praticamente mortos, não respirávamos nada…autênticos mortos…mas não te esqueças que estávamos sempre presentes em espírito. - diz o homem

- Sinto-nos perto, muito perto!

- Voldemort por esta hora deve saber que quando aquela galinha choca da Deirdre nos acordou que ela morreu em conjunto com o seu companheiro Oliver. Malditos devoradores da morte….

- Acalma-te….

_Viram uma luz ao fundo do túnel….era a saída…_

- Cuidado com a árvore!!! - avisa o homem

- Estás-me a dizer isso a mim?

- Estou preocupado!!!

_Os dois saíram__ numa corrida__ feroz antes que o Salgueiro se apercebesse eles __estavam__ cá fora…_

_A mulher tinha cabelo ruiv__o flamejante, com olhos verdes esmeralda__. O homem tinha cabelo negro desalinhado, com óculos redondos e olhos esverdeados._

- Eles vão pensar que somos uma assombração James!!!

- Primeiro explicamos o que aqueles dois devoradores da morte nos disseram…depois teremos de esperar e obter reacções... Lily, eu sei quem são os "ELES" e garanto-te que o Harry vai ficar chocado, surpreso e totalmente desconcentrado de tudo, mas vai acabar por entender.

_Os dois levantam-se e miram o castelo._

- O Harry pensa que morremos, especialmente depois de nos ver em espírito ao lado dele! - diz Lily

- Sim Lily, mas ele acabará por perceber que o mundo dos Feiticeiros, tens as poções inimagináveis…ele acabara por entender tudo!

- Ele vai ficar louco de vingança…ele já está por causa de isto tudo!

_Ao longe viam luzes das mais variadas cores. Percebem que a luta se desenvolvia sem dó nem piedade. Aproximaram-se entre as árvores e ao pé de uns arbustos estavam __Remus__ e uma figura que eles não conheciam…ou pelo menos não daquele ângulo de visão…aproximaram-se a medo, com medo da reacção do amigo._

_Remus__ e a rapariga__ estavam ofegantes, de varinha em punho…_

- Remus?! - disse James a meio tonto

- Jam…..Jam….James? - perguntou Remus incrédulo

_A figura ao seu lado virou-se, o seu cabelo rosa acompanhou o seu movimento, ela ficou branca…._

- James és mesmo tu? És o espírito do James? Eu morri? - dizia Lupin descontrolado

- Não Remus, sou mesmo eu. - riu-se James com Lily atrás dele

- Impossível! - dizem Remus e a rapariga

- Não não é…- diz Lily

- Vocês são um engano, a poção polissuco faz milagres mesmo! - diz Remus

- Porra Moony parece que não me estas a conhecer!! - diz James

- Bela encenação…- diz Remus apontando-lhes a varinha

-É só perguntares o que tiveres de perguntar e eu respondo! - disse James confiante

-Quem sou eu?

- Remus John Lupin, um dos quatro Marotos que frequentou Hogwarts há vários anos atrás. Foi mordido por um lobisomem, tornando-se num todas as noites de Lua Cheia. Eu, James Potter, sou um animago e me transformo em veado para acompanhar os meus amigos nas noites de Lua Cheia, enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts. Sou casado com a Lilian Evans, o que deu um valente trabalho, e tenho um filho de 17 anos Harry James Potter.

_Remus__ abraça o amigo e __Lily__ respira aliviada olhando depois para a rapariga…_

- Tonks? - diz incrédula.- Da ultima vez que te vi tinhas uma aparência amarela!!

- Lilian! É…é inacreditável…como? Quando? A Ordem da Fenix enterrou-vos…- dizia Tonks baralhada

- Poção do Sono Eterno, Poção Polissuco….- explica Lilian

- Pensava que os ingredientes para a Poção do Sono Eterno, ou morte certa como eu dizia, tinham desaparecido do mundo…- diz Tonks

- Vai-se lá saber a cabeça do nosso amigo Voldemort! - diz sarcástica Lily

- Mas se tu não morres-te verdadeiramente como é que o feitiço que lanças-te para proteger o Harry resultou? - dizia Tonks cada vez com um sorriso maior

- Eu tecnicamente tinha morrido, mas Voldemort soube que assim que derrotasse Harry nos queria ver desesperados há beira de um ataque de loucura por nos ter derrotado de uma vez por todas…ele adorava ver as pessoas a ficar loucas…- diz Lily com raiva

- Então ele tem-vos mantido presos, envenenados, em completo estado de morte estes 17 anos? - pergunta desta vez Remus

- Infelizmente! Quero dizer, felizmente por estarmos vivos, infelizmente por estarmos presos…- diz James

- O Harry? - pergunta imediatamente Lily com olhar de súplica

- Lily, nós não vimos o Harry desde que ele nos informou da morte do Snape…-diz Tonks

- Eu vou buscar a Hermione e o Ron, eles de certeza que sabem! - diz Remus saindo para o campo de batalha

-Por favor tem calma Remus. Eles estão muito perturbados, isto assim pode piorar a situação…-diz Tonks

-Não te preocupes! Eles vão reagir bem e devem saber onde o Harry está…o Harry confia neles a própria vida…mas se lhe deu um daqueles ataques "Eu-sou-o-responsavel-disto-vão-se-embora." Então estamos perdidos.

-Espero que o Harry não tenha pensado assim e se tenha metido na cova do lobo…-diz Tonks

Remus afastasse.

- Quem são eles? - pergunta James

- Os melhores amigos, mesmo os melhores amigos, do Harry. Eles os três são o Trio Maravilha de Hogwarts. Desde o 1ºAno…só aquilo que passaram ao longo destes 7 anos…bem é que nem dá para acreditar…- diz Tonks

_Remus__ aproxima-se com duas pessoas de 17 anos, um __era__ ruivo __outra__ tinha cabelo acastanhado._

_A rapariga, a qual __James__ e __Lily__ logo perceberam que seria __Hermione__, levou as mãos á boca com um grito abafado e horrorizado. O rapaz ficou muito branco mas logo empunhou a varinha._

- Remus, eles são um engodo, de certeza que devem ser Devoradores da Morte com a Poção Polissuco. - diz Ron de varinha erguida

- Não são Ron! Não são e nós temos a certeza….- diz Tonks

- Mas… É IMPOSSIVEL! - diz Hermione

- Aulas para mais tarde Hermione! - diz Remus

- AULAS AGORA! - diz Hermione

-Poções que o feiticeiro nunca fora permitido fazer, poções que se extinguiram nos anos…nas décadas….percebes Hermione? - diz Remus

- Sim eu li um livro da Poção do Sono Eterno. A Poção do Sono Eterno conserva o corpo mas mata a alma tendo-a aprisionada e adormecida dentro da varinha de quem conjurou a Poção, as almas só serão libertadas quando o dono da varinha o permitir…- diz Hermione rapidamente mas depois cala-se. - Foi isso que aconteceu???

_Lily__ e __James__ concordam com a cabeça._

- Meninos... o Harry? - pergunta Tonks

- Não sabemos Tonks! O provável é que esteja dentro do castelo nas vastas memórias que o Snape lhe deixou para ver…- diz Ron

-Era isso que temíamos!!-diz Tonks

-Ele não pode ter ido ao encontro de Voldemort sem nós…ele deve estar no castelo a salvar alguém…-diz Ron

-Mas tu conheces o Harry?-diz Hermione chateada

-Sim conheço, prefiro acreditar que ele esteja lá dentro do que cá fora…-diz Ron

- Hermione, por acaso sabes do pergaminho? - diz Remus

- Do quê? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sim sei…- diz ela tirando do bolso um pergaminho velho e amachucado. - Aqui está!

_Remus__ pega nele e aponta a varinha._

-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer bem nenhum!

- O Mapa do Maroto! - diz num pulo James. - Uau, pensava que o Filch o tinha destruído!!!

- O palhaço guardou-o no escritório á mercê dos meus irmãos que o roubaram, mas entregaram ao Harry no nosso terceiro ano! - precipitou-se Ron

- Ele não esta no castelo! Não esta ali…onde raio e que ele se meteu? - pergunta Hermione furiosa olhando o mapa

-Quer dizer que ele pode ter ido ao encontro dele!-diz Lily assustada

-Não faço a mínima ideia! Desde que vocês os três apareceram aqui com a informação que o Voldemort tinha matado o Snape que eu nunca mais lhe pus a vista em cima! Sabes como e que ele é…-diz Tonks

-Ele é irresponsável. Estamos nisto juntos, ele deveria ter-nos informado do paradeiro dele…ai quando eu o apanhar fica feito em picadinho…-diz Hermione ficando vermelha de raiva

-Oh Cala-te…-rosna Ron

-Temos de o procurar!-diz Lily

-Hmm, eu conheço o Harry, ele deve ter desaparecido logo que viu as memórias…alguma coisa de bom não é…não é mesmo!-diz Hermione

_Um silêncio constrangedor apodera-se do jardim, os seis abaixam-se e olham entre os arbustos! __Voldemort__ acabara de sair da Floresta Negra com um sorriso estampado na cara com os devoradores da morte a seguirem-no._

_Ginny__ aproxima-se mas quando repara em __James__ e __Lily__ fica branca e cai no chão._

- Eles são verdadeiros e não há tempo de explicações…preciso que lideres o ED por nós…

_Ginny__ apressadamente agarra o pulso de __Hermione__ desviando a atenção dos Pais de __Harry_

- O Harry Hermione?

- Não sabemos, mas vamos encontrá-lo…fazes isso? - diz Hermione

- Não sou capaz!!! Quem lidera aqui é o Harry, tu ou o Ron!!

- Mas nós não estamos e depois de mim e do Ron o Harry confia cegamente em ti….

- Mentira!

- Olha lá…deixa os assuntos do vosso pequeno desentendimento amoroso e faz o que te digo senão é morte certa. Os professores irão ajudar-vos, além do mais, a escola foi evacuada. Não há ninguém dentro dela!

-Ginny, se não fizeres isso o Harry fica furioso contigo!-diz Ron.-E depois é que não há mesmo volta a dar…

-Ron não digas isso…queres provocar quem? A tua irmã ou o Harry quando ele souber do que disses-te?-chateia-se Hermione.-Vai-te embora Ginny!

- Está bem, chata! - diz Ginny saindo dali virando-se o cabelo acompanhando o movimento fazendo com o seu cabelo parecesse uma labareda bem viva

- Enquanto o Voldemort está entretido com eles, vamos procurar o Harry! - diz Ron saindo para a Floresta Proibida seguido de todos.

_Na floresta proibida, com a certeza que __ninguém__os__ vira dispersaram-se e começaram a procurar…não encontravam o __Harry__ e começavam a desesperar. __Hermione__ pensa no pior e não contém as lágrimas que lhe caíam dos olhos…_

- HARRY!!! Eu juro…que se ele me aparecer á frente…eu estrangulo-o…só por o que eu…estou a pensar! - soluçava Hermione

- HARRY!!! Tu devias ter ficado, eu vinha com a Ginny! Ela é mais riga…- diz Ron

- Cala-te! Tu estás todo aflito com isto também! - diz Hermione

-Mas prefiro acreditar que o meu amigo esta vivo!!-diz Ron

-Eu também, mas o Harry enlouqueceu de vez se se meteu aqui…

_James__ e __Lily__Tonks__ e __Lupin__ ao ouvirem os dois gritarem um com o outro tal era o desespero sentido, aproximam-se deles_.

- Parem! Não vos leva a lado nenhum! - diz Tonks

- Mas Tonks…ela é tão negativa…passamos por tanto e ela agora perde a coragem de acreditar nas capacidades de derrotarmos aquela 'coisa'? - diz Ron

- E tu és tão…ahhhh, eu odeio-te Ron Weasley! HARRY POTTER APARECE IMEDIATAMENTE! - diz Hermione

_Um barulho de uma pessoa andar cala-os._

- Escondam-se! - manda Hermione num sussurro

_Remus__ e __Tonks__ arrastam __Lily__ e __James__ para um sítio que de certo não era visível._

- Com desejo de me matar Hermione? - pergunta a voz inconfundível de Harry

_Hermione__ dá um pulo e agarra-se ao pescoço do rapaz deitando-o ao chão._

- Ohhh, assim é que me matas? Porreiro…- ironiza Harry

_Lily__ deixa cair uma lágrima ao ouvir a voz do seu menino. Ao sentir que ele estava bem…__James__ dá-lhe a mão._

_Hermione__ levanta-se e __Ron__ ajuda __Harry__ a pôr-se de pé._

- Em primeiro lugar o que aconteceu? - pergunta Hermione

- O Voldemort pela sua sexta tentativa lançou-me uma maldição imperdoável, o Avada Kedrava…mas como sempre falhou! E desta vez pode ter acerto em mim e pode ter me visto caído no chão inanimado mas nem sonha o quanto esse ataque lhe custou! - explica Harry um pouco frio e distante

- Mas se estás aqui, ao Voldemort deve estar escapado alguma coisa!!! - diz Ron

- Eu, era um Horcruxe! - diz Harry e atrás do tronco onde estavam escondido os quatro Lily fica branca juntamente com James. - Mas…um Horcruxe acidental…ele é que foi o maluco que me tentou matar quando tinha um ano e…como o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro, eu fiquei com uma parte dele aprisionada em mim. Daí saber falar serpentes…mas ele ao atacar-me directamente no peito destruiu o Horcruxe que eu tinha, deixando-me livre como um passarinho!

- Isso é óptimo! Mas soas-me um pouco exageradamente animado…- diz Ron

- Já tenho a maneira de derrotar o Voldemort! - diz Harry

- Como? - perguntam os outros dois entusiasmados.

- Vocês sabem que ele transporta a Varinha de Sabugueiro não sabem?

- Sim! - respondem mutuamente

- Não!!!

- Não?! - respondem novamente mutuamente

- Ele tem tudo menos a varinha de sabugueiro!

- Pela tua cara, tu sabes onde é que ela está não sabes? - pergunta Ron

- Sei!

- Que génio que me sais-te!!! Aprendes-te com a melhor…- diz Hermione

_Harry__ riu-se mas sentiu o seu ombro a arder. Com a certeza que não era nada, respirou fundo e ignorou-a._

- Harry alguma vez ouvis-te falar da Poção do Sono Eterno? - pergunta Hermione

- Nunca ouvi tal coisa…- responde baralhado Harry

- Bem…. A Poção do Sono Eterno conserva o corpo mas mata a alma tendo-a aprisionada e adormecida dentro da varinha de quem conjurou a Poção, as almas só serão libertadas quando o dono da varinha o permitir…é das mais raras Poções do mundo! - explica Hermione

- Tu por acaso não estás à espera que eu a faça para dar ao Voldemort pois não? - pergunta Harry estupefacto

- Não idiota! - diz Hermione zangada. - Queria dizer-te que o Voldemort a pode ter usado com os teus Pais!

- Muito engraçada Hermione! Mas detesto que brinques com coisas sérias…tu bem viste as campas em Godric's Hallow! - diz Harry agora num estado sério mas com o ombro a doer-lhe cada vez mais

- Sim Harry está bem eu vi! Mas, a verdade e que ele a usou com eles sabs e…

- Impossível. Ele livrou-se da varinha…

- E daí??? Ele não se livrou da varinha Harry, limitou-se a guardá-la porque a tua varinha era demasiado perigosa para com aquela. E eu penso que ele já os libertou, mas foi para faze-los sofrer caso tu morresses!

- CHEGA! - brandou Harry. - Imploro-te para que pares com isso…se os meus Pais estivessem vivos eles estariam…

- Aqui…- completa Lily levantada de frente para Harry com a cara marcada pelas lágrimas

_Antes que ele pudesse responder uma dor alucinante atacou-lhe o ombro e ele contraiu-se de dor!_

- Tinhas que te magoar em algum lugar!! - disse Hermione aproximando-se do ombro de Harry. - Está feio, creio que o feitiço não será agradável…

- Desde quando e que um feitiço curativo é agradável? - pergunta irónico Ron

- Decaminho magoou-te a sério Ronald Weasley! - diz Hermione.-Harry desculpa se isto te doer….

-Não a desculpes Harry! Ela está fula contigo…-diz Ron e o amigo ri-se a custo

-CALA-TE! Ou eu dou-te de comer ás aranhas….

_Ron__ encolhe-se…_

-Bem, aqui vamos nós…este atrasado mental só está a adiar as coisas…

_Harry__ apenas rangeu os dentes de olhos fechados._

_Hermione__ apontou a sua varinha para o ombro dele e disse um feitiço curativo. __Harry__ desta vez deu um grito__ abafado, mas que afligiu os pais__. O osso estava danificado._

- Pelo menos foi melhor do que quando a Madame Pomfrey te pôs os ossos do braço a crescer! - disse Ron

-Acho que passei já por coisas piores!-diz Harry ao desabar no chão

_Lily__ correu para ele seguida por __James__. Ela sentou-se o pé de __Harry__ e abraçou o menino que ele ainda aparentava ser. __Harry__ percebeu que aquela era a sua verdadeira mãe e desatou a chorar compulsivamente no colo dela. __James__ ajoelhou-se ao lado de __Lily__ e __Harry__ e abraçou-os por trás._

- Se isto é um sonho deixem-me sonhar! - diz Harry encostado ao peito da mãe ainda a chorar

- Não Harry, todo o que a Hermione te disse é verdade! Nós agora estamos aqui para ti! - diz James já que Lily estava demasiado emocionada para falar

- Vocês vão ficar comigo? Para sempre? - atreveu-se Harry

- Claro, meu amor! -respondeu Lily

_Tonks__ que tinha ido verificar a luta apareceu a correr, enquanto __Lily__James__ e __Harry__ se levantavam e enxaguavam as lágrimas._

- Temos de ir. Os únicos que se mantêm com forças de lutar são a Ginny, a Fleur, o Bill, a Cho, a Luna, o Neville…resumindo são poucos os que lutam muito os que perderam as forças. - diz Tonks num tom urgente.-Mas a Ginny…

-A Ginny o quê?-pergunta aflito Harry

-Bem, parece que a Bellatrix amaldiçoou-a com a Criacciatus…eu cheguei lá e mandei aquela víbora para o inferno…mas não a matei infelizmente…

-Se eu apanho a Bellatrix…-diz Harry de punho fechado

-Deixa a Bellatrix para mim e par ao Neville! Temos contas a ajustar com ela…-diz Hermione

-Harry, vamos?-pergunta Lupin

_Harry__ olhou para os Pais, e de seguida para __Remus__ e finalmente para os seus amigos._

- Vamos acabar com este pesadelo? - pergunta Ron

- Finalmente! - diz Harry

- Vão a frente os três! Vocês aqui são os líderes! - diz Remus

_Os três (__Harry__Hermione__ e __Ron__) seguiam na frente, num certo espaço __Ron__ estremeceu todo._

- Credo Ron…parece que viste o fantasma do natal passado!! - goza Hermione vendo o estado do rapaz

- Este lugar não me traz boas recordações, lembras-te Harry? - diz Ron

_Harry__ deu uma risada._

- Ah sim, era aqui o habitat da Aragog…que querido te lembrares dela…de certeza que o Hagrid ficaria comovido! - goza novamente Hermione.-Ai Harry achas que devíamos oferecer uma tarântula de estimação ao Ron?

_Harry__ riu mais forte e __Hermione__ acompanhou-o._

- Riam-se do vosso próprio amigo…- diz irónico Ron. - Tu também não estavas com muita coragem quando aqui viemos Harry!

- Sim e não o nego, mas não fui eu que pôs um sem forma como uma aranha a fazer sapateado…

_Hermione__ riu com mais força assim como __Remus__ e __Harry__. Eles tentavam disfarçar o nervosismo._

-Ron, pensei que esse teu medo estivesse ultrapassado….-diz Tonks irónica

-Bem, ele continua a sonhar com aranhas a perseguirem-no para fazer sapateado….-comenta Harry

_Hermione__ desata-se a rir apoiada no ombro de __Harry_

- Nós os três ajustamos contas depois! - diz Ron entre dentes

- Chegamos!!!! - diz Tonks calma

- Vamos! - diz Harry

- Harry espera! - diz Lily

- Sim…Mãe?

- Alguma coisa nos seguiu até aqui! - concluiu Lily

_Do nada um lindo e forte __hipogrifo__ aproximou-se calmamente ignorando __James__ e __Lily__Tonks__ e __Remus__Hermione__ e __Ron__, parando por fim á frente de __Harry_

- Harry deves lembrar-te das lições do Hagrid certo? É que este hipogrifo só se dá bem contigo meu! - diz Ron com urgência

-Um hipogrifo?-questiona baralhado James

-Nunca pensei que Hogwarts mantive-se um…-diz Lily

- Tenham calma…- relaxa Harry.-Buckbeat…sou eu….

_O __hipogrifo__ recua severas vezes e quando pára estava no meio de __James__ e __Lily_

- Buckbeat, está tudo bem!! - diz Harry

_O __hipogrifo__ protesta._

- Tem calma! - diz Harry

_Harry__ faz-lhe uma vénia e __Buckbeat__ acalma e __acente_

- Calmo agora? – suspira Harry por fim

- Harry, mas é claro…o Buckbeat pode fazer-nos imenso jeito! Ahahah...como e que eu não me lembrei? - diz Hermione

- Em que pensas-te desta vez? - pergunta Ron

- Bem para surpreendermos o Voldemort, o Harry, como já fez algumas vezes, montava o Buckbeat. O Voldemort está há espera de ver sair daqui James e Lily num completo estado de desespero e revolta, e nós todos também, e é isso que vamos fazer enquanto Harry se prepara para cair dos céus e atacar finalmente Voldemort….- diz Hermione

- Esta miúda sabe tudo!!! - diz James atónito

- Ainda não viste nada Pai! Nada de nada… - diz Harry montando Buckbeat

- Sim, vocês os dois…não se esqueçam…encontraram Harry morto perto da clareira…- diz Remus

- Vou tentar! - diz Lily séptica

_Buckbeat__ avança para trás levantando um voo silencioso._

_Os seis saem da Floresta encarando o pior cenário possível, a parte deles estava a perder e só havia pontos para o __Voldemort_

- Encontraram o vosso pequeno e adorado Harry? – diz irónico Voldemort

- Eu juro que te vou matar pelo que lhe fizes-te. Vais-te arrepender amargamente, tens a minha palavra! - gritava Lily desesperada

_Ginny__, que a muito custo se mantinha de pé,__ teve uma pontada no peito e desabou começando aos soluços. __Lily__ não soube muito bem o que fez cair __Ginny__ em choro descontrolado__, ou __secalhar__ sabia__, mas resolveu esquecer. __Ron__ aproximou-se de __Ginny__ e abraçou-a._

- Ouve o que eu digo Voldemort! Estes foram os teus últimos dias de vida, tu a partir de hoje não vais passar de uma má memória…- diz James ameaçador

- Pensam vocês que me metem medo? Nunca na vida…o Harry está morto…

_Os que se mantinham de pé caíram por Terra, não querendo acreditar naquilo que ouviram. __Harry__ era a salvação do mundo…enquanto __Voldemort__ ria graciosamente, um jacto de luz azul atingiu-o e a varinha que ele envergava voou para longe. Outro jacto de luz vermelha fê-lo contorcer-se._

_Olhou para os céus e viu um __hipogrifo__ descer ferozmente, nele montado estava __Harry__, o Menino que Sobreviveu._

_Todos olharam para cima estupefactos. __James__ e __Lily__ estavam orgulhosos de __Harry__, demasiado para se exprimirem._

_Harry__ saltou do __hipogrifo__, ainda nem tinha este poisado no chão._

_Harry__ ficou de varinha apontada a __Voldemort__, embora aquela varinha que ele usava, tivesse sido retirada a __Draco__ por a sua se ter feito em dois em __Godric's__Hollow__, não o deixava confiante querendo a sua de Fénix na mão. Infelizmente ela estava no seu bolso, partida._

- Eu deveria ter percebido que não morrerias facilmente Potter! És um desgaste de energia…

- Mais vale um desgaste de energia do que um ser odiado pelo mundo!

- Vamos acabar de uma vez por todas com isto! Eu uso a varinha de sabugueiro e tu um simples pedaço de madeira.

_Voldemort__ recupera a sua varinha._

-Tom Tom Tom, nunca pensei que fosses tão ingénuo em relação a uma varinha como a varinha do sabugueiro!

- O meu nome é….

-….TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! Não renegues o teu nome…lá por não meter medo não deixa de ser menos horroroso de se ouvir!

- Eu vou acabar contigo!!!

_Voldemort__ caminhava rápido na sua direcção mas ao lado de __Harry__ surgiram todos os membros do ED. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro esquerdo, __Ginny__ dava-lhe um fraco sorriso. Do outro lado, __Ron__ e __Hermione__ olhavam-no com confiança. O resto do ED tinha as varinhas a postos._

_Olhou para trás __Lily__James__Tonks__ e __Lupin__ estavam na posição de ataque, afinal, menos __Lupin__, eram __Aurors_

- Bem, agora a corja toda pode ir para o inferno de uma só vez! - reclama Voldemort

_Os devoradores da morte porém estavam todos atrás do __Voldemort__ a temer aquele grupo de adolescentes. Já tinham provado o quanto corajosos eram._

- Vocês venham para a frente agora! Eu sou o vosso senhor! - diz Voldemort aos seus Devoradores

_Estes recuam._

- Cobardes! Até tu Lestrange?

_Bellatrix__ levantou-se mas antes de tirar a varinha, __Neville__ gritou:_

-AVADA KEDRAVA!

_Bellatrix__ caiu morta inanimada, os Devoradores da Morte começaram a fugir, mas então os __dementors__ apareceram prontos a atacar todos, __Harry__ ia invocar o __Patronus__, mas antes dele seu Pai gritou primeiro_:

-EXPECTO PATRONUS!

_Da ponta da varinha de __James__ um lindo veado gracioso aparece afastando os __Dementors__ de todo o ED._

_Harry__ deu um sorriso enorme. Virou-se novamente para __Voldemort_

- Dizes tu que a varinha de sabugueiro é a que usas, pois então devo lembrar-te que na Torre de Astronomia no ano passado, Snape matou Dumbledore com a varinha de Draco e Draco passou a tomar posse da varinha de sabugueiro!

- Mentes!!!

- Como queiras o prejuízo é teu!

- Criança Insuportável, devia ter acabado contigo ….

-Insuportável? Com todo o gosto, continuando….o Snape foi um corajoso espião que se mantinha fiel a Dumbledore. Mas como ele confessou no seu último suspiro, ele sempre te desprezou ao máximo. Ou não assassinasses tu a mulher que ele amava. A varinha então de Draco fora arrancada dele durante uma luta, Ollivander's confirmara-me que a varinha poderia corresponder aquele que a tivesse ganho não tirado. Pois então…eu ganhei a varinha do Draco, eu possuo a verdadeira varinha de sabugueiro.

_Voldemort__ fica atónito ao ouvir as palavras sérias de __Harry__. O Menino Que Sobreviveu, o Eleito, estava a falar a sério._

_Voldemort__ ergueu a varinha iria atacar mas __Harry__ deu um leve sorriso._

- EXPELLIARMOS!!

_Voldemort__ ficara desarmado á mercê de __Harry__ que vertiginosamente se aproximou._

- Tu nunca matarias ninguém desarmado!!! - diz Voldemort

- Isto é uma excepção!

_Antes que todos tomassem atenção…_

-AVADA KEDRAVA!

_Harry__ acabava de matar __Voldemort__ com a varinha de sabugueiro. __Estranho__todos__ pensaram. __Voldemort__ caiu rápido, mas ele tinha uma alma fraca e era um ser humano. Caiu rápido. Todos começaram a festejar, __Harry__ dirigiu-se aos seus Pais e deu-lhes um longo abraço._


	3. Please Remember

CAPITULO II - Please Remember (LeAnne Rimes)

_Como a escola estava deserta, todos os alunos recolhidos no conforto das suas casas, o tempo de paz para __Harry__Ron__ e __Hermione__ foi demorado e bem merecido. No castelo de __Hogwarts__, apenas eles os três com __Ginny__ e __Neville__ se encontravam na sala comum dos __Gryffindor__. Estavam os cinco de pijama sentados. __Lily__ e __James__ estavam com Minerva e o resto dos Professores, __Harry__ queria estar desesperadamente com os Pais mas ele sabia que tinha tempo._

_Os cinco riam-se de algumas cenas lembradas em __Hogwarts__ no último ano, iam, __Lily__James__Tonks__ e __Remus__ a entrar na sala quando ficaram á escuta…_

- O Baile de Inverno realizado no quarto ano é que foi demais! - diz Hermione sonhadora

- Para alguns, para outros foi um desastre! - diz Ron

- Sim concordo! Só as figurinhas que fiz durante a dança chegou para o ano inteiro! - diz Harry

- Oh, o Dragão da Roménia fez toda a gente esquecer essas más figuras Harry! - diz Ginny

- Bom Dia! - Saúdam os quatro adultos

- Bom Dia! - respondem os cinco animados

- De que falavam? - pergunta Lily

- Tempos antigos, perigosos e…divertidos passados com os melhores amigos do mundo! - diz Neville

- Sim, vocês lembram-se do Lockhart? - diz Ron

- Esse tarado que me tirou os ossos do braço direito e fiquei uma noite inteirinha na enfermaria a senti-los sim lembro-me desse atrasado mental! - diz Harry aborrecido

- Lockhart…ah não, o pomposo dos Hufflepuff! - diz James

- Não me digas que estamos a falar do que, a seguir aos Marotos, era a pessoa mais egoísta e exibicionista de Hogwarts naquela altura? - diz Lily

- Sim, esse mesmo! - diz James olhando-a de lado

- Neville? És o filho da Alice e do Frank Longbottom não és? - pergunta Lily

- Sou! - diz com tristeza Neville

- Neville! Os teus Pais, ainda são vivos não são? - pergunta Lily engolindo seco, Frank e Alice haviam sido os seus melhores amigos em Hogwarts

- Sim, mas estão em St.Mungus, pois depois de serem torturados pela Bellatrix, enlouqueceram….as melhoras não são progressivas…- diz com tristeza Neville

- Hey Neville, os teus Pais são fortes…vais ver que eles recuperam! - diz James

- Porque não lhes fazemos uma visita depois? - pergunta Lily encorajando Neville

- Fica combinado, por mim quando quiserem! - diz Harry sorrindo para Neville

- Obrigado!

- HARRY! O que tens na mão? - grita Lily vendo as leves marcas de uma frase

_James__ também toma atenção ao que o seu filho apresentava._

- Quinto ano, Dolores Umbridge…odiava-me e obrigou-me a escrever na minha própria mão "Não devo dizer mentiras!". Outra seguidora do Senhor das Trevas! - diz Harry dizendo a última frase ironicamente

- Essa…onde e que ela vive mesmo? - começa James tentando permanecer calmo

- Azkaban!! - dizem Harry, Ron e Hermione

- Numa pequena visita ao Ministério há uns meses atordoei-a para roubar o medalhão dos Slytherin que na verdade era um Horcruxe e pelas últimas noticias ela foi presa! - diz Harry

- É assim mesmo campeão! - diz James

- O quinto ano foi difícil para todos…- diz Harry tristemente

_Lupin__ percebeu que ele falara de __Sirius_

- Harry, o Sirius não iria querer ver-te triste.Ele sabe de tudo o que fizes-te e tentaste fazer para o proteger, ele está muito orgulhoso de ti… - diz Lupin

-Aquela Bellatrix…a própria prima…

- O Sirius? Até agora pensei que ele estivesse …- diz James

- Eu o Ron e o Harry, libertamo-lo de Azkaban no terceiro ano. O Harry nessa altura pensava que o traidor tinha sido ele pois todos lhe diziam que o Sirius andava á caça dele para o matar! Mas depois descobrimos tudo…o verdadeiro traidor era o Scabbers….o rato! - diz Hermione

- Sim, esse maldito! - resmunga James entre dentes

-Ele na mansão dos Malfoy quando a Bellatrix estava a torturar…hamm…bem ela mandou o Peter ver o que era a confusão na cave…quando lá chegam eu e o Ron mandamo-lo abaixo, ele pouco depois suicidou-se! - diz Harry

- Tal era o remorso pelo que fez! - diz Lily

_Passaram o resto da tarde a falar das aventuras de __Harry__, dos anos passados em __Hogwarts__, das aventuras com a Pedra Filosofal, a Câmara dos Segredos, o torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, a luta no ministério e a busca pelos __Horcruxes_

_Quando deram conta era noite…_

- Ahhhhhhh, Remus, despacha-te! Temos de ir ter com a minha mãe buscar o Teddy! - diz Tonks

- Calma Dora! - ri-se Remus

- Já agora, eu gostava de poder conhecer o meu afilhado! - diz Harry do nada

- Nós sabemos Harry e como de certeza a menina Molly vai obrigar-nos a estar lá todos os domingos, nós levamos o Teddy! - diz Tonks

_Os dois despedem-se e vão-se embora!_

- Eu vou ter com a minha avó! - diz Neville que agora estava pronto para se ir embora

- Manda cumprimentos meus Neville! – diz Lily que nunca deixara o lado de Harry

- Serão entregues!

_Neville__ também se despede._

- Sabes Harry, eu e a tua mãe queremos perguntar-te uma coisa…bem duas…- diz James

- Digam! - diz Harry

- Primeira, onde vivem os teus malditos tios para eu lhes dar uma lição? - diz James

- JAMES!! - diz Lily escandalizada e todos se riem

- Eu só quero ajustar contas com aquele imbecil. Ninguém trata mal o meu filho! - diz James sinceramente aborrecido

- Quero tanto como tu vingar-me deles, mas calma okay? - diz Lily

- Esqueçam-se deles. Não merecem a vossa consideração...mas então qual era a outra coisa? - diz Harry

- Eu e a tua mãe pensamos em regressar para Godric's Hallow, reconstruir a nossa casa e começar uma vida nova! - diz James

-Eu ia amar! Por falar em Godric's Hollow, vocês antes de mais podiam tirar do cemitério as vossas…ham…campas não é? - diz Harry

- A Professora McGonnagal já tratou disso! Foi a primeira coisa que lhe pedi! - diz Lily toda arrepiada. - Mas enquanto a casa estiver em remodelação…

- Ficaram connosco N'A Toca e não quero discussões nenhumas! - diz a voz de Arthur Weasley

- Mas Arthur…- começa James

- Mas nada James, mas nada….vão ficar e acabou!!! - diz Molly

- Mas é só por um período de tempo! - diz Lily

- Todo o que quiserem! O Harry já esta habituado aqueles ares! - diz Molly

- Vamos, partimos hoje!!! O resto dos membros da família estão a planear um jogo de Quidditch…vocês querem ir estou certo? - diz Mr.Weasley

- Claro! - dizem Ron e Harry

- Vão preparar os vossos malões, vamos ainda hoje!

- Mr. e Mrs.Weasley eu vou voltar para Londres, tenho muitos feitiços que desfazer para ter os meus Pais de volta! Mas logo vos faço uma visita…- diz Hermione

_Depois de muita confusão, já que __Hermione__ transportava metade das coisas de __Ron__ e __Harry__ na pequena mala extensível de missangas, todos tinham tudo arrumado e seguiram cada um o seu rumo. __Hermione__ foi para Londres enquanto os outros todos foram o para A Toca._

Reviews my friends, I need Reviews.


	4. HeadlinesFriendship Never Ends

Ufff, 19 paginas…dos capitulos mais longos acreditem.

Reviews!!!!!

CAPITULO III – Headlines (Friendship Never Ends) [Spice Girls

_Dois meses depois de tudo ter acontecido, era agora Junho…com uma temperatura amena e um ar agradável. Depois do mundo de feiticeiros saber o que se passou com __Lily__ e __James__Potter__, da derrota de __Voldemort__ pela mão de __Harry__, tudo voltou ao normal…bem quase tudo…_

_A casa dos __Potter__ em __Godric's__Hallow__ estava quase pronta. __James__ tinha ascendido ao lugar que __Moody__ ocupava, como chefe do departamento dos __Aurors__Lily__ também trabalha no Ministério como __Auror_

_Hermione__ ainda só tinha mandado uma carta e __Ron__ andava desvairado para desespero de __Harry__. Estavam os dois na sala de __Harry__, com __mais__ninguém__ em casa._

- Mas, eu acho isto muito esquisito! Quer dizer, depois de dois meses só manda uma carta? Bela amiga que ela nos saiu…- dizia pela quinquagésima vez

_Arthur__Molly__James__ e __Lily__ iam a entrar em casa._

- Sim Ron, já me disses-te isso 50 vezes. Não leste a carta? A Hermione está a passar férias com os Pais...- diz Harry dando um rápido olhar aos adultos

- Mas depois do que aconteceu eu pensei…-diz Ron triste

- Que ela te amava? Vá lá ninguém desconfia disso…aliás, aquilo que se sucedeu na Sala das Necessidades há dois meses foi ela que o provocou, queres mais provas do que isso? - continuava Harry

_Desta vez os adultos ficaram interessados na conversa, sentando-se no sofá. Os dois adolescentes nem pareciam notar neles._

- Quero!!! - diz Ron

- Lembras-te da nossa discussão? - pergunta Harry

- Sim, em que a Hermione ficou do teu lado…- diz Ron meio chateado

- Pois pode ter ficado, mas se era para a ver sofrer como vi, preferia mil vezes que ela fosse contigo Ron. Bolas… ela todas as noites chorava… ela andava desesperada, séria, sem alegria, não falava, mal comia…Ron, a Hermione esconde os sentimentos que tem por ti desde o quinto ano…vocês os dois não se entendem de nenhuma maneira. E vá lá…vocês amam-se desde sempre. Eu lembro-me das cenas de ciúmes que tu fizes-te!!! - diz Harry

- EU NÃO…- começa Ron

- Sim? -diz Harry estranhamente contente

- Chega vou ter com ela!!! - diz Ron subindo as escadas

- Uhh, Harry que génio! - diz Ginny da cozinha

- Finalmente o meu filho tem juízo! - diz Molly

_Na sala á frente deles aparece __Hermione_

- AHH! - soltam todos

- Desculpem, não foi minha intenção assustar-vos… -diz Hermione quando vê o foguete do Ron descer as escadas saindo porta fora.

- Accio Ron! - murmura Harry e Ron entra pela janela, que estava aberta, para cima de Hermione

_Os dois ficam parados._

- Cheguei mesmo ao meu destino! - diz Ron

_Hermione__ mandou a __Harry__ um olhar de morte, este encolheu-se._

- Quem quer lanchar? - pergunta Lily

_Todos se levantam deixando os dois adolescentes na sala. Mas claro, __Harry__ e __Ginny__ ficaram de vigia na porta._

- Meninos isso é feio! - diz James divertido

- Fala o respeitador de regras nº1! - pica Lily

- Isto é importante! Tem de haver testemunhas para eles não se atacarem mutuamente daqui a dias… - diz Ginny. - Harry baixa-te não consigo ver nada…

_Harry__ não reagiu. __Ginny__ bufou e pulou para as costas dele._

- Oh Ginny…- reclamou Harry agarrando-lhe as pernas para ela não cair

- Eu avisei-te para tirares a cabeça, quem te manda ser mais alto? - reclamava Ginny. - Ah, não me deixes cair! Vens comigo e é pior…

- Tu cais primeiro! - risposta Harry

_Dentro da sala __Hermione__ e __Ron__ já estavam sentados, mas afastados um do outro._

- Hmmm, Mione…precisamos de falar…- diz Ron

- Pois precisamos! - diz Hermione nervosa

- Hmm, tu…Mione, tens de ser sincera...é que eu pensei muito nestes dois meses…percebi que…que…

- Sim Ron eu também pensei muito em ti…quero dizer pensei muito nas férias…eu apercebi-me que….

- Mione….eu…eu adoro-te e sinto muito a tua falta! - diz Ron ficando sem coragem para dizer a palavra real

- Sim Ron eu também te adoro! - diz Hermione triste

- Pateta!! - bufam Ginny e Harry

- Ginny, podes saltar das minhas costas….

- A conversa ainda não acabou!

- Acabou acabou…

- Sou pesada é?

- Mais ou menos…quero dizer não…

- O QUÊ?

_Com o grito de __Ginny__Harry__ desequilibra-se e ambos caem estatelados no chão…_

- Eu pedi que me segurasses…- diz Ginny

- Era mais fácil se tu não te mexesses tanto!! - diz Harry ajudando-a a levantar-se do chão

- Era mais fácil deixar de reclamares….

- Quem é que está aqui a reclamar?!

- Tu!!!

- Eu?? Quem se queixou foste tu…

- É mais fácil falar com uma parede…- diz Ginny sentando-se na mesa atacando um pobre e indefeso croissant

_Harry__ senta-se do lado oposto, ao pé de __James__. Os dois trocavam olhares de que se queriam matar um ao outro…matar ou amar? Havia dos dois sentimentos nos olhares…_

_Hermione__ aparece muito triste sentando-se ao pé de __Harry_

- Ele perdeu a coragem, foi só isso…- diz Harry pondo-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro

_Hermione__ enterra a cara nas mãos._

- Eu sabia que isto só me iria magoar! - diz Hermione

- É difícil. Amar-mos uma pessoa, estarmos com ela e depois percebermos que foi tudo em vão e que essa pessoa não nos ama…- diz Ginny ainda comendo o croissant

_Harry__ fica com um olhar magoado para ela._

- Não fales Ginny, porque só dizes asneiras. Eu conheço o rapaz e sei que ele é louco por ti e que só te quer ver bem. Ele acha que ao lado dele só corres riscos desnecessários por isso fez-te perceber uma coisa totalmente errado. Estás magoada…sim é normal…mas tu um dia vais perceber tudo… vocês os dois são teimosos que bastem por isso, estão bem um para o outro! Espero não ter de repetir muitas vezes o que acabei de dizer, afinal és minha irmã mais nova e não me agrada a incentivar-te a namorares…- diz Ron sentando-se de frente para ela

_Harry__ fingia que aquilo lh__e passara ao lado e animava __Herm__ione__Ginny__ fica com cara arrependida e rapidamente se levanta batendo depois com a porta do seu quarto._

- Isto vão ser umas óptimas férias…- suspira James

- Harry preciso de falar contigo! - diz Hermione desaparecendo com ele porta fora

_Ron__ trinca o croissant com raiva._

- É muito feito não se ter coragem. - diz Molly. - Fizes-te a Hermione sofrer!

- Eu não preciso disto! - diz Ron subindo as escadas como a irmã

- Isto são férias a mais acreditem! - diz Arthur

- Bem, ao menos que não se ataquem uns aos outros!! - diz Lily

- Foi impressão minha, ou vi os olhares de cumplicidade entre o Harry e a Ginny? - pergunta Molly desconfiada

- Mas ele não estava minimamente interessado no que o Ron dissera a irmã…não falara com ela sequer…- diz Lily

- Eu também te ignorei durante metade do primeiro período do sétimo periodo lembras-te? Disses-te que não me amavas, que me odiavas acima da tua irmã e que nunca mais querias ouvir a minha voz…- diz James olhando descaradamente para a esposa que cora terrivelmente

- Hmmm, não me lembro! - diz Lily corada

_James__ ri-se…_

_No muro que cercava a Toca, __Hermione__ sentou-se._

- Não é sobre mim Harry, é sobre a Ginny. Foi com ela que eu escrevi e falei mais. Ouve até um fim-de-semana que ela dissera que iria passar com as gémeas e foi passá-lo comigo. Harry a Ginny está desesperada, não lhe dás um sinal…mal lhe falas, ignoras o que ela faz…Harry o que se passa contigo? Tu és maluco pela Ginny…

- Eu sei que sou, mas ela comigo corre riscos terrivelmente perigosos…- diz Harry

- O Voldemort já é passado Harry…- diz Hermione

- Mas tenho inimigos, sei lá Hermione…!

- Toda a gente tem inimigos, mas acabam por se comprometer e ter um feliz relacionamento. Ela disse-me que tu a ponhas louca…que ela trocava tudo para ter mais um momento contigo…por favor Harry, respeita os sentimentos dela. Estas a fazer de tudo para ela ficar bem mas só estas a piorar a situação.

- Eu queria que ela encontrasse outro homem para ser feliz…

- Harry, ela é feliz contigo, e ela quer-te a ti…

- Prometo que vou tentar falar com ela…tenho de lhe dar tempo depois daquilo que se passou hoje!

- Não penses que eu vou deixar isto passar….tu enquanto não falares com ela, eu não te largo. Tenho dito….

_Os dois entram aborrecidos em casa e sentam-se na sala._

- Não querem comer? - pergunta Arthur

- Perdi a fome! - diz Harry

- Sim eu também!! - diz Hermione desconsolada deitada ao comprido no sofá…

_Tocam á campainha. __Harry__ tem o azar, de ir abrir a porta no momento em que __Ginny__ ia a descer. __Cho__Chang__ entra e dá-lhe um grande abraço e um beijo na face dele. __Ginny__ sente-se revoltada e triste._

- Harry, que saudades! - diz Cho

- Olá Cho! - cumprimenta Harry retribuindo o abraço

- Olá família!! - diz Fred

- Olá Fred…- dizem todos

- Eu vim com o Fred, nós estávamos a passear aqui perto e resolvemos parar para vos cumprimentar! - diz Cho

_Hermione__ aparece a correr._

- Ouvi bem? Passear? Vocês os dois namoram? - pergunta Hermione

- Não, eu e a Cho só gostamos de falar um com o outro!…- dizem Fred

- Querem ficar para jantar? - pergunta Molly

- Nós vamos jantar os dois Mãe, nada de preocupações!! - diz Fred

- Viemos mesmo só para vos ver e dar um abraço! - diz Cho

- Sim já estamos no ir! - diz Fred

- Fred onde está o George? - pergunta Molly

- Ficou na loja a receber umas novas encomendas!!! - responde Fred - Bem, até Domingo família!

- Tchau…- diz Cho sorrindo

_Os dois saem. __Hermione__ apoia-se no ombro de __Harry__ e sussurra-lhe ao ouvido:_

- A Ginny viu a Cho nos teus braços, ficou da cor do cabelo! - diz Hermione com certo divertimento

_Harry__ riu um pouco fracamente._

- Não me admirava nada que ela estivesse a escrever uma carta ao Dean Thomas para se encontrarem no próximo Sábado! - diz Hermione deixando Harry branco

_Harry__ olha para ela e fica com ar de suplica…._

- Ahahahahah….não te preocupes…eu vou verificar esse assunto! Vocês ficam tão bem juntos…perfeito!

_Hermione__ vai-se rindo enquanto sobe as escadas._

- Eu estou para ver o que é que o George e o Fred encomendaram desta vez…- diz Molly pensativa

- Mrs. Weasley eles pensam sempre no bem da comunidade! - diz Harry com pouco de gozo

- Tu conheces aqueles dois!! - diz Molly

- Invenções geniais! - diz Harry

- E perigosas! - diz Arthur

_Uma coruja vinha a voar muito bem até que se espeta no vidro da janela em vez de entrar pelo espaço aberto…_

_Rapidamente salta na janela._

_Trazia uma carta de __Hogwarts_

"Caros Harry James Potter e Virginia Molly Weasley

É com todo o prazer que vos anuncio formalmente que no sétimo ano a começar em Hogwarts no próximo dia 1 de Setembro, foram eleitos o Perfeito e a Perfeita da casa Gryffindor.

Melhores Cumprimentos

A Directora: Minerva McGonnagal"

- Que diz Harry? - pergunta James

_Ginny__Ron__ e __Hermione__ descem as escadas naquele momento._

- Eu e a Ginny fomos eleitos os Perfeitos de Gryffindor! - diz Harry sorridente

- Perfeita? Boa…devo ter sido uma menina exemplar!!! - diz Ginny pegando na carta, ou melhor, arrancando a carta das mãos de Harry

- Ser Perfeita é complicado! - diz Lily

- Nem por isso! - diz James

- Nem me pronuncio, só sabias era era…bem…há menores na sala!!! - diz Lily fazendo James soltar uma gargalhada

- Olha…fiquei excluído?! Que lata…- diz Ron

- Ron, compara-te a mim e ao Harry!! - diz Ginny desafiadora

- Pois têm razão…- diz Ron fazendo toda a gente rir-se

- Eu juro que este ano não sou passada para segundo lugar em aula nenhuma! - diz Hermione

_Harry__ começa a rir-se assim como __Ron_

- Como assim Hermione? - pergunta Molly

- Com a tua inteligência devias era já ter terminado o 7º ano!!! - comenta Lily

- Fui passada para segundo nas aulas de Poções! Uma vez perdi um bónus, que foi a Felix Felicis…- comenta Hermione sentando-se amuada

- Credo rapariga é só uma disciplina! - diz James

- Este ano vão passar a ser duas ou três, porque em Criaturas Magicas e em Encantamentos também me devem passar a perna!

- Hermione, quem foi? - pergunta Lily desconfiada

_Hermione__ cala-se._

- Chamo-me Harry James Potter Hermione, e porque raio e que eu havia de te passar a perna em Encantamentos? Poções, sim sou o melhor…mas…Encantamentos?

- Nem negas as Criaturas Magicas? - dispara Hermione divertida

- Sou dado há Natureza e se bem me lembro só andas-te uma vez de hipogrifo…e foste obrigada por mim…e depois…ninguém é melhor que tu a Runas Antigas, ou a Defesa contra a Magia Negra….

_Todos se estavam a rir. O mau ambiente entre os quatro amigos tinha desaparecido._

- Defesa contra a Magia Negra, com o meu Patronus? Vou longe…- suspira Hermione

- Tu estás em baixa hoje…depressiva…- resmunga Ginny

- O teu Patronus é…é o quê afinal? - pergunta Ron

_Hermione__ fingiu que a pergunta vinha de __Harry_

- É uma estúpida lontra! - resmunga Hermione

-Calma, logo logo evoluiu…- diz Ginny

- Eu queria um unicórnio…- suspira Hermione

- NADA DE UNICÓRNIOS! - grita logo Ginny. - O Unicórnio e meu….

- Mas o teu era…- começa Harry

-…uma lebre. Mas no sexto ano, a meio do sexto ano, depois de termos ganhado o campeonato de Quidditch mudou! - diz Ginny que intencionava marcar Harry bem na época

_Harry__ ignora mais uma vez olhando para a janela._

- Já agora Harry, nunca chegas-te a dizer o teu Patronus! - diz Lily agora interessada

- Ele é o melhor de todos com o Patronus! - diz Hermione já mais animada

- É um veado! - responde Harry

- Além dos olhos…não terá mais nada de mim? - suspira Lily

_James__ e __Harry__ riem-se._

- Ora Lily, não eras tu que querias um rapaz igual ao Pai? - pica James

- Quantas raparigas já beijas-te? - pergunta Lily

_James__ e __Harry__ engasgam-se._

- Mãe, não é pergunta que se faça! - diz Harry completamente vermelho

- Sim Lils, deixa-o em paz… - diz James vermelho também

- Ah não James…responde Harry! - diz Lily

- Err….eu só tive duas namoradas a sério! - diz Harry muito corado

- Ao menos não é mulherengo! - diz Lily - Não é verdade James?

- Isso é para mim? Eu só tive uma namorada a sério e foste tu….

- Antes de mim, beijas-te inúmeras raparigas…o lindo e poderoso James Potter, chefe dos Marotos, capitão da equipa de Quidditch….ahahahah….

_Harry__ fartava-se de rir. Nunca tinha realmente imaginado que os Pais tivessem uma relação de __Ódio\__ Amor…_

_Ginny__ aproveita e vai abrir a porta, quando __Remus__ entra seguido de __Tonks__ com __Teddy__ suspira ao ver as discussões amorosas de __James__ se __Lily_

- Cuidado James, ou acabas vestido de esquilo outra vez!!! - goza Remus

_**Flashback**_

_Mais uma vez, __James__ e __Lily__ estavam a discutir no átrio da sala comum dos __Gryffindor__, com toda a gente __a olhar__ e a rir. Ali calhava bem umas pipocas e __coca-cola__…._

_Lily__ estava a praticar encantamentos, __James__ não parava de se meter com ela a convidá-la para uma saída a dois, __Lily__ irrita-se e é quando resolve aplicar o feitiço de roupa permanente em __James__. Ao aplicar esse encantamento esqueceu-se que era noite de __Halloween__ e __James__ vestia um fato de esquilo._

_Todos se partiram a rir pois __James__ estava desesperado e não sabia como tirar, para se vingar, aplica o mesmo feitiço em __Lily__, desta vez ele próprio fez aparecer uma camisola com o nome PERTENÇO AO POTTER, __Lily__ fica chocada, nenhum feitiço a fazia tirar a __camisola….._

_**Fim De Flashback**_

_James__ olha para __Lily__ que tinha a sobrancelha arqueada como se pensasse em alguma coisa._

- Lily está quieta eu posso muito bem fazer o mesmo contigo e acabas com outra camisola como a do sétimo ano! - diz James já assustado

_Lily__ para logo com a brincadeira._

- Tinhas de falar Moony!! - diz James suspirando de alívio

- Oh, sabes como eu sou Prongs! - responde Remus

- Influências do Padfoot!

- Também se pode dizer isso!!!

- HÃ? - exclamam todos menos Lily que se riu

- Os Marotos nunca vão passar há historia pois não? - suspira Lily divertida

- Não…- respondem Remus e James

_Harry__Ron__ e __Hermione__ entreolham-se divertidos mas encolhem os ombros._

- Hermione, tens visto o Krum? Ele parecia seriamente interessado em ti no casamento da Fleur!! - dispara Harry sabe-se lá porquê

_Ron__ ia-se a sentar mas distrai-se e cai no chão. __Hermione__ fica com um grande sorriso e __Harry__ como se nada tivesse passado. __Ginny__ entra na brincadeira._

- Siiim, tenho de concordar com o Harry. Ele não parava de olhar para ti…estavas maravilhosa naquele vestido. Ele só olhava para o teu decote…

_Os adultos verificaram o que seguia…._

- O QUÊÊ???????-dizia Ron escandalizado

- Sim e quando foste dançar com a Hermione ele ficou inchado e só te queria bater…- disse Harry, mas era mentira, ele tinha dito ao Krum que os dois estavam numa espécie de relação…fosse ela qual fosse…

- Bem eu bem vi que ele só olhava para mim e isso….bem, fez-me recordar aqueles momentos espectaculares no 4º ano! - diz Hermione tipo rapariga tola e apaixonada

_Iam a falar mas ouvem confusão, que parecia ser bater de asas, na janela e vira-se. No mesmo instante, __Harry__ que segurava um copo de água na mão deixou-o cair…._


	5. Kiss The Girl

CAPITULO IV- Kiss the Girl (Ashley Tisdale)

_Na janela dos Weasley estava uma coruja de aparência séria. Branca como a neve, olhos como o âmbar. Tinha alguns pontos pretos, mas a sua aparência branca iluminava como se fosse uma pequena luz. Em Harry, parecia ter-se lançado o Petrificou Totalous, ele estava petrificado como se acabasse de ver um fantasma. Ron e Hermione estavam de boca aberta. Ginny olhava para a coruja, mas estava mais preocupada com o estado de Harry, embora não o demonstrasse fisicamente. James e Lily, não se aperceberam o porquê do silêncio. Que eles soubessem, a coruja não era de ninguém….sim…que eles soubessem, pois Harry nunca mais falara em Hedwing ou na varinha da Fénix partida, a ninguém…_

_Hermione subiu as escadas e no mesmo instante desceu pousando com força um livro grosso em cima da mesa. A coruja mostrou-se ofendida por tanto barulho e todos deram um pulo._

- Credo, minha querida para quê um livro desses? - perguntava Mrs.Weasley a preparar o jantar

- Sim Hermione, as aulas só são em Setembro…sei que és aplicada, mas tu não precisas de estudar tão cedo! - diz Remus

- Eu vou deitar o Teddy lá em cima pode ser Molly? - pergunta Tonks

- Claro claro, deita no quarto da Ginny, é mais sossegado e não tem tanta correria! - responde Mrs.Weasley

- Donde saiu aquela coruja? - pergunta Lily

- Eu nunca tinha visto uma coruja das neves, pensei que estivessem extintas…-diz James

- É muito raro encontrar uma coruja das neves, sim estão extintas e em Hogwarts ou em qualquer lugar do mundo dos feiticeiros só existe uma coruja das neves e é esta!! - diz Ginny

- Quem és tu e o que fizes-te há minha irmã? - pergunta Ron escandalizado

- Não é preciso ser um génio para se saber isto!!!! - diz Ginny sarcástica

- ENCONTREI! - gritou Hermione que fez saltar todos e a coruja piou resignada - "_A Coruja das Neves é uma coruja que emigra durante o Inverno e inícios de Primavera até haver uma temperatura constante. Caça por si própria. Quando em cativeiro, a Coruja das Neves deverá ser libertada entre o Inverno e a Primavera para que esta se acolha no frio das montanhas, se ela se perder do seu dono ou da sua casa ela manter-se-á nas montanhas até resolver procurar o verdadeiro habitat ou então encontrar o seu dono. Usa as mais variadíssimas camuflagens para fugir aos predadores."_

- E porquê tanta coisa por causa de uma coruja? - pergunta James

- Parece que alguém aqui nunca mais tocou no assunto de uma certa coruja…- diz Hermione

_A coruja salta para o meio da mesa e todos recuam, Harry fica a olhar para ela, á espera de um pequeno sinal. Á espera que se fosse Hedwing, ela comunicaria com ele._

_A coruja, sobre o olhar de todos, dirige-se a Harry e começa a bater-lhe com as asas. Um piar rouco saía do seu pequeno bico como se estivesse chateada._

- Calma Hedwing, calma…- ri-se Harry ao ver que ela não parava de lhe bater com as asas

- Nunca mais a procuras-te, ela ficou ofendida! - diz Ron

_A coruja pára e salta para o ombro de Harry._

- A coruja é tua? - perguntam simultaneamente James e Lily

- Sim, mas pensava que tinha sido assassinada por um Devorador da Morte quando me perseguiram em Londres! - diz Harry fazendo festas em Hedwing

_Hedwing bate novamente asas._

- Auuu, Hedwing….- diz Harry divertido

- Harry eu acho que ela ficou meeeesmo chateada! - diz Hermione arrumando o livro

- Bem, as corujas ressentem-se…- afirma Lily

_A coruja encosta o bico ao pé da face de Harry e com os olhos bem concentrados nos dele._

- Querido, vai pô-la com a Erol. Vai sentir-se mais confortável! Ginny vai com o Harry! - diz Mrs.Weasley

_Antes que Ginny protesta-se já Harry tinha saído._

_Quando Harry estava a pousar Hedwing num dos espaços ao pé de Erol, Ginny entra de braços cruzados sobre o peito e cabisbaixa. Harry fica a observá-la. Ginny tinha uma saia de ganga que se lhe ficava um pouco acima do joelho. Tinha um top vermelho com um decote, bem, um decote que deixava os rapazes todos caídos. Tinha umas all-star vermelhas. Os cabelos ruivos estavam cada vez mais compridos e ondulados e caíam-lhe pelas costas._

_Harry ficou com suores frios mas rapidamente desviou o olhar quando viu Ginny elevar a cabeça. Harry tinha já pousado Hedwing e ia-se embora quando Ginny se meteu na frente dele._

- Qual é o teu objectivo Harry?

- Não te percebo Ginny!

- Já não me amas?

- Nunca disse isso!!

_Harry ía dar meia volta mas Ginny empurra-o e ele cai numa cadeira que ali estava esquecida. Quando repara Ginny estava inclinada sobre ele._

"Ela quer que eu me meta num banho frio…é que só pode…o que lhe deu na cabeça para se inclinar sobre mim…ai o decote dela….AHH, desvia os olhos desvia os olhos!!!"- pensava Harry enquanto se tentava controlar

- Nervoso? - pergunta Ginny mordendo o lábio inferior

- Nunca estive mais melhor normal! - diz Harry cruzando os braços

- Nota-se…trocas-te todo!! - diz Ginny saindo de cima dele sentando-se na frente dele numa cadeira

_Harry fita-a com atenção. Parecia que era câmara lenta enquanto ela cruzava as suas pernas prefeitas e se recostava na cadeira. _

_Harry tentou controlar-se….mas amava aquela miúda demais…mas mesmo assim, manteve-se sentado._

- Eu ainda te amo Harry! - diz baixinho Ginny

- Mas comigo é uma vida inconstante! - afirma Harry começando a perder o controlo do seu próprio corpo levantando-se

_Ginny levanta-se também._

- Se eu te amo, venha o que vier eu quero ficar contigo….és um tonto ao não perceber isso….

_Harry soube que ali perdera o controlo total sobre si mesmo._

_Ambos tiveram o mesmo impulso e beijaram-se mutuamente, foi um simples toque de lábios, mas que rapidamente passou para um beijo mais selvagem, Harry tinhas os braços á volta da cintura de Ginny e encostava-a a si com força como se a não quisesse largar mais. Ginny tinha os braços á volta do pescoço de Harry e as mãos dela desalinhavam mais o cabelo dele. Ambos aprofundaram o beijo. Infelizmente precisavam de ar e tiveram de se separar. Mal tiveram tempo de respirar, ouviram-se passos fora do sitio onde eles estavam e separaram-se com força e cada um embateu com uma coisa._

- Meninos, está cá a Fleur! - diz Lily

- Pela primeira vez em dois meses? - diz Harry

- Que santo caiu do altar? - diz Ginny

_Lily encolheu os ombros._

_Os três entraram na sala, Lily sentou-se ao pé de James. Harry e Ginny ficaram parados na porta._

- Olá Fleur, tu estás…- começa Harry

- …grande! - completa Ginny

-'Arry! Ginny! Como estam? - pergunta Fleur no seu sotaque natural

_Fleur dirige-se a cada um e prega um beijo em cada face deles._

_Eles ficaram um pouco embaraçados e depois olharam, Ron e Hermione também tinham marcas de baton na face. E olhavam aborrecidos para Fleur. Ela era carinhosa….demais!_

- Hã, parabéns Fleur! - diz Harry

- Hmmm, oh sim, parabéns! - diz Ginny

- Obrrigada meus querridos! - diz Fleur

- Bem meninos, vocês estão um pouco vermelhinhos de mais não estão? - pica Tonks

_Os quatro entreolharam-se. O baton era vermelho carregado._

_Ninguém os vê. Eles sobem a uma velocidade tremenda e ouve-se muita confusão. Depois disso, cinco minutos mais tarde, Harry e Ginny descem ainda com as marcas na cara._

- A porta encravou! - diz Harry

- O Ron e a Mione ficaram lá presos! - diz Ginny

- Mas então vamos tira-los de lá!! - diz Lupin

- Para quê?! - dizem Ginny e Harry divertidos

_Ouviu-se uma barafunda no andar de cima e depois um grito._

- BOMBARDA!

_Um pequeno estrondo deita a porta abaixo e Hermione sai dela vermelha como um tomate e senta-se ferozmente na cadeira em que estava sentada. Ron faz o mesmo. Mas vinha com um sorrisinho malicioso_

_(…)_

_Antes do jantar, estando Harry e Ron a por a mesa com a ajuda das duas raparigas um canto melodioso e reconfortante ecoa pel'A Toca._

_O Trio Maravilha entreolha-se e sai a correr para o pátio onde o sol agora se punha._

_É claro que com tamanha barafunda foram logo todos atrás._

_Na frente deles, uma ave de grande porte e beleza permanecia a cantar suavemente. Na sua frente o chapéu seleccionador estava dobrado como e á espera para guardar qualquer coisa._

- A Fawkes aqui? - questiona Ron duvidoso

_Fawkes para de cantar e olha-os nos olhos de repente levanta voo e bate as asas. Uma única e bela pena é solta e cai em cima das mãos de Harry. Fawkes pousa._

_Hermione fica um pouco pensativa. Mas depois solta um gritinho e corre para casa._

_Passados uns bons 10 minutos ela sai dela com a varinha de Harry partida em dois, a Varinha de Sabugueiro e a espada de Gryffindor._

- Vais fazer algum ritual? - goza Ginny

- Essa é a verdadeira espada de Gryffindor? - pergunta James

- Sim é…tem estado connosco este ano…- diz Harry olhando com mágoa para a varinha que estava simplesmente ligada por uma ténue pena

- Hmm, essa varinha é tão parecida com….têm a certeza que não é….a dele? - pergunta Lily receosa

- NAÕ! - respondem logo os três

- É minha e sim é igual devido a serem de núcleos gémeos…história complicada!!! - diz Harry ainda olhando a varinha

- Vá afastem-se! - diz Hermione metendo-se no meio de Ron e Harry

_Hermione ajoelha-se e põe a varinha quebrada direita na sua frente. Por cima da varinha coloca a pena que Fawkes tinha deixado cair. Pega na varinha de Sabugueiro e com toda a confiança…_

- Reparo!

_O que se passou a seguir foi um choque para todos, a pena que ora estava separada, lentamente se começou a unir a varinha. A varinha assim ficou novamente intacta, como se fosse o seu primeiro dia de uso._

- Mas é claro, se a varinha foi feita com uma das penas da Fawkes, teria de ser reconstituída com uma nova pena! - diz Harry contente - Mas porquê a espada?

_Hermione olha-o de lado. Pega na espada e coloca-a dentro do chapéu seleccionador com a varinha de sabugueiro._

- A McGonnagal deve saber o que fazer! - diz Hermione ao ver de longe Fawkes voar

_Harry pega na varinha que o tinha sempre acompanhado._

- Eu pensava que a esperança estava perdida!!! - diz Harry arrumando a varinha

- Vá meninos, todos para a mesa!!! - diz Mrs.Weasley

_(…)_

_Era já noite e todos estavam deitados, bem quase todos visto que Harry esperava para que a pessoa que estivesse a ocupar a casa de banho saísse de lá de uma vez por todas._

_ Quando a porta se abre e Harry se volta admira-se entrar encontra Ginny com um simples roupão rosa que mal lhe cobria as pernas e deixava um pouco do seu peito amostra. Estava descalça e o cabelo apanhado, envolvido por uma toalha laranja._

_Ginny, avança para Harry dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios._

- Bom sonhos, Harry! - sussura ela ao ouvido dele

_Ginny dá uma pequena gargalhada e entra no seu quarto._

_Harry entra na casa de banho e encosta-se á parede._

- Acho que preciso de um duche frio! - diz Harry que estava frustrado de uma maneira "intima"

_Depois de tomar banho e regressar ao quarto que partilhava com Ron encontra este acordado._

- Foste-te aliviar aonde? Demoras-te muito….

- Desculpa, tomei um duche…

- Porquê?

- Estava com calor! Boa noite Ron!

- Ah, okay….Boa noite Harry!

_No quarto de Hermione e Ginny._

- Tu o quê? Seduzis-te o Harry bem no meio do corredor? Oh Meu Deus, o pobre do rapaz deve ter ficado…

-…excitado! Sim eu notei….também ouvi a água do chuveiro a escorrer!

- Que má Ginny!

- Bem nós hoje beijamo-nos e eu tenho a certeza que ele me ama!

- Eu também não duvido….VOCÊS O QUÊ?

- Shiiiiiiiuuuu…..sim beijamos….mas a mãe dele quase que nos apanhava.

- Ia ser lindo, se bem que ela desconfia!

- Achas?

- Tenho a certeza. Além disso vocês os dois só dão nas vistas…

_Ginny acaba de vestir o seu pijama (uns shorts cor de rosa com um top laranja) e lançasse na cama com um suspiro triste._

- Que se passa? - pergunta Hermione

- Ele não tarda vai com os Pais para Godric's Hallow. E é bem longe daqui! - diz Ginny

- Mas agora que tu estas no sétimo ano e ele também, e ambos são perfeitos e têm um quarto um lado do outro! Vai ser mais fácil estares ao pé dele.

- Acredito que sim! Se ele não me evitar…

- O Harry não te resiste. Acabas-te de ter a prova não foi?

- Ahahahah, sim….pois tive….bem estou cheia de sono…até amanhã Hermione!

- Até amanhã Ginny!

_As luzes foram apagadas. Passados alguns momentos de silêncio…._

- O que e que aconteceu entre ti e o Ron na casa de banho? - pergunta Ginny

_Hermione mexe-se ferozmente na cama a amassar com força a almofada._

- O idiota beijou-me! - diz Hermione

- Ganda maninho….

- Boa noite….Ginny….

- Hehehehehe….boa noite futura mana!

Que dizem?

Love me? Love me not?

* * *


	6. Hate Me

Ok, as criticas anónimas estão activadas e espero receber muitas ok?!

Aqui têm outro capitulo

-

-

-

-

-

CAPITULO V-Hate Me (Blue October)

_A casa da família __Potter__ ficou perto em inícios de Agosto. Por isso mesmo, __Harry__ teve o maior presente que poderia pedir. Estava finalmente na sua casa. No seu quarto. Com a sua família. Depois de arrumar as coisas no armário do seu novíssimo e fantástico quarto, __Harry__ desce aos pulinhos as escadas encontrando os Pais prontos para sair._

- Harry a lista de material para o sétimo ano chegou, temos de ir ao Beco da Diagon Al…- diz James

- Está bem! Nem acredito que dentro de semanas estou em Hogwarts outra vez…- diz Harry vestindo o casaco desportivo preto por cima da T-Shirt branca com jeans azuis escuras

- Mas mal acabas vais sentir uma falta terrível…- diz Lily

- E eu não duvido…eu sei como me senti o ano passado no dia 1 de Setembro… mas bom, não se tem de pensar mais nisso…agora é uma nova vida…

_No beco da __Diagon__Al__Harry__ ao sair da livraria esbarra com uma cabeleira ruiva e olhos azuis._

- Ginny?

- Harry? Hmm…desculpa o encontrão…

- Não faz mal…vieste com os teus Pais?

- Sim, o Ron esta a ver os uniformes….vemo-nos em King Cross Harry…

- Adeus Ginny!!

_Depois de uns momentos a andar lado a lado com o Pai, pois __Lily__ tinha ficado na conversa com __Mrs__Weasley__…._

- O que se passa entre ti e a Ginny, Harry? - pergunta James

- Nada! - responde rápido como o vento Harry

- Nada nada nada…tu a mim não me enganas…

- Ok, é a minha ex-namorada….acabamos no fim do sexto ano….

- Até aí eu tinha percebido….mas e depois disso?

- Depois nada…depois tive o inferno de ano que tive…bem até uma certa parte…

- Harry sabes o que a tua Mãe sentia por mim durante 5 anos?

- Amor?

- Ódio! Enquanto eu desde o 4 ano andei louquinho atrás dela…levei umas 100 recusas mas valeu a pena a humilhação…

- Ódio? Recusas? Pensava que ninguém te resistia Pai…

- Bem a tua Mãe sempre foi um osso duro de roer e dava comigo em doido…

_Nesse momento ouvem uma gargalhada atrás deles…_

- Sim, eu só sentia ódio por o teu Pai nesses anos…no inicio do sétimo ano foi difícil convencer-me que me estava a apaixonar, mas ate lá…

-…ia morrendo!

- Se estás a falar da detenção que apanhamos com o Slughorn esquece, eu não te ia fazer mal nenhum….

- Pois sim…ponham a Lily Evans com uma faca na mesma sala que o James Potter a ver as consequências!

_Lily__ só se riu e abanou a cabeça._

- Estás-te a esquecer do…

-…estalo durante a aula da McGonnagal? Não…não me esqueci…

-Ou talvez…

-…do assalto que fizemos ao escritório do Filch por causa do livro? E da barulheira que fizemos? E da tua bonita figura de rufia? Minha querida eu não me esqueço….

_Lily__ só se sabia rir cada vez mais._

- Vocês são completamente diferentes. - diz Harry que também se ria

- Os opostos atraem-se…- dizem os dois em uníssono

- Eu lembro-me que quase matas-te a Alice e o Frank….quando eles….-começou James

-….quando eles nos trancaram no armário das vassouras das equipas de Quidditch? E melhor não falares nisso na presença dos dois pois eu vou-me a eles….

_Harry__ só abanou a cabeça e riu-se. _

- Olá Harry! - ouvem-se duas vozes femininas

- Parvati, Padma….olá meninas!

- Compras? - pergunta Padma

- Claro! Tal como vocês…

- Bem Harry temos de ir…- diz Parvati

- Até Setembro!! - dizem as duas em uníssono

- Bem que podiam formar um bom grupo coral!!! - diz James

- Com sapitos e tudo! - acrescenta Harry

- Ai que você são terríveis!!! - diz Lily

- Olá!! - diz Hermione que vinha acompanhada com os seus Pais

- Olá Hermione!!! - dizem os três

- Estes são os meus Pais, George e Joanne Granger.

_Depois das apresentações…_

- Querida nós vamos ali falar com a Mrs. Weasley ok? Vais ter connosco? - diz Joanne

- Sim Mãe, está descansada….

_Depois dos __Granger__ se irem embora, __Ron__ e __Ginny__ aproximam-se._

- Até parece que nos querem evitar!! - afirma Ron

- Qual é a lógica disso? - diz Hermione afastando o cabelo da cara

- Fala a dona da lógica!!! - suspira Ron

- Olhem não é o Amos Diggory? O Pai do Cedric? - diz Ginny

_James__ congela. __Lily__ fica branca._

- É! Coitado…o que é que ele andará a fazer por aqui? Deve ser difícil sem o Cedric…-diz Harry

-É melhor que ele não se diriga para aqui!! - diz James desinteressado com os olhos numa montra

- Ainda não esqueces-te isso pois não? - diz Lily num suspiro triste

- Nota-se que esqueci pois nota…- diz James sem olhar para Lily

- Ele vem para aqui…- comenta Harry desconfiado olhando para os seus Pais de lado

- Harry, Hermione e Ron! Que prazer ver-vos…Ginny, cresces-te…o teu Pai ainda fala de ti como uma criança!!! - diz Amos sem reparar no casal Potter

- O meu Pai vai ouvi-las!!! - diz Ginny virando costas indo-se embora

_Amos repara__ em __Lily__ e parece fingir que nem vê __James__…_

- Lily Evans…quero dizer, Potter. Que bom voltar a ver-te. Como estás? - diz Amos demasiado simpático

- Tudo bem Amos. Soube do Cedric, tenho muita pena…- diz Lily tentando não parecer demasiado simpática

- Acredito que o meu filho esteja num lugar melhor. - diz Amos com um sorriso triste

- Olá Amos! - diz James sem desviar o olhar da montra

- James…- diz desapontado Amos -…é sempre um prazer ver-te!!

- Ahhh, igualmente…- diz sarcástico

- Bem meninos, que vos sigam muitas aventuras!! - diz Amos

- É preferível ficar como estamos. Já tive problemas para uma vida inteira…- diz Harry

- Sempre bem disposto! Sais à tua Mãe…

- Devo discordar. Sai ao James no feitio e na aparência…excepto os olhos…- diz Lily com indiferença a Amos fazendo James levantar o olhar

- Mas de certeza que guarda alguma cosia tua! - diz Amos - Até um dia meninos…de certeza que nos encontraremos para o estudo de Aurors correcto Harry e Ron?

- Correcto! - afirmam os dois

- E tu Hermione?

- Dispenso ser Auror. Irei candidatar-me a outro sítio no Ministério…

- Com certeza que arranjara alguma coisa, a sua inteligência ultrapassa todos…

- Obrigada!

- Vemo-nos por aí!

_Amos vai__-se embora. __James__ sai de ao pé dos quatro e dirige-se para falar com __Arthur_

- Mãe…que raio se passou aqui? - pergunta Harry

- Falamos logo ok querido? - diz Lily

- Desde que me digam pode ser…

_Lily__acente__ e vai na direcção de __James_

- Quanto apostas que o Diggory se andava a atirar á tua mãe no passado? Eu acho que ele se atirou mesmo aqui…- diz Hermione

- Seja como for, eles vão dizer-me isso logo ai vão vão…

_Ao pé da loja dos caldeirões, __Arthur__ vê __Lily__, dá uma desculpa esfarrapada e sai dali._

- James…que se passa contigo?

- Não o suporto. Nunca o suportei e estou sempre á procura de uma oportunidade de lhe fazer a cara num bolo!!!!

- James…sabes que és um dos homens mais importantes da minha vida não sabes?

- O QUÊ?

- Ora o Harry também tem um lugar….

- Ahhhh, explica logo isso…não me dês um ataque cardíaco antes da explicação final…

- Não estás chateado comigo?

- Claro que não. Só fiquei aborrecido com o diálogo entre ti, o Harry e o Amos.

- Ciumento. Sabes que és o herói do Harry não sabes? E sabes que és o meu verdadeiro amor não sabes?

- A primeira parte sei, mas a segunda…

_Lily__ ri-se e beija-o._

- Não sei se me chega…

- Estúpido, estamos no meio da Diagon Al!

- E?

- Descarado!

- Apaixonado…

- Vale a pena discutir?

_James__ só se ri._

- Estranho….realmente estranho! - diz Harry

- Versão resumida, nós noivos, discussão, ele no caminho, tentativa de me tirar a tua Mãe, amor verdadeiro resiste e…casamento?! Sim…casamento…- diz James

- Já entendi. Mas pronto…que planeiam para o resto do dia? - pergunta Harry

- Ora, hoje vamos ter com a minha 'amada' irmã e família! - diz Lily sarcástica

- Secaaaaaaaa…- dizem num tom de coro de igreja James e Harry

_Depois de muito contrariados, __James__ e __Harry__ decidem ir ao nº 4 de __Private__ Drive. __Harry__ decide que só ele toque a campainha a ver quem __morria __primeiro!!!__ Foi difícil convencer __Lily__, mas ela com a persuasão __dos__seus__mais-que-tudo__ lá aceitou._

_Harry__ então toca a campainha, tendo os seus pais encostados a parede de casa, de maneira a quem viesse a porta não os visse._

_Para surpresa de __Harry__Dudley__ abre a porta._

- Harry?! Estás vivo? Que alivio… - diz Dudley

- Uau e tu preocupado comigo? - diz sarcástico Harry

- Eu mereço o teu desprezo. És um primo fantástico e tenho pena nunca te der demonstrado que realmente me importo contigo! Acho que me influenciei demasiado com o meu Pai e a inveja que sentia por ti era demasiado forte…tu sempre foras giro, esperto…e o teu dom…- dizia Dudley

_Harry__ pode confirmar que o primo tinha emagrecido demasiado, parecia quase esquelético. Depois a sua voz transportava dor, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as vestes negras._

- Nunca é tarde demais para admitir e pedir desculpas! - diz Harry que estava com as mãos nos bolsos encostado á berma da porta

- Não me odeias?

- Também não te adoro….

- Melhor assim…

- Que aconteceu?

- Foi o meu Pai….foi atropelado por um autocarro!

_Harry__ deu-lhe vontade de rir ao início, mas depois percebeu. A dor de perder um Pai….era grande…ele sentira-a na própria pele._

- Dudley eu…sinto muito! Eu sei o que isso é…- diz Harry cabisbaixo

- Escusas de fingir que te importas com ele. O meu Pai era um estúpido ao fazer-te a vida num inferno…quando nos fomos embora naquele dia, o meu Pai era cada vez mais insuportável. Era…era horrível, cada vez que eu tomava uma atitude correcta ele comparava-me a ti, eu orgulhava-me disso pois tu sempre foste um exemplo a seguir.

- Não esperava tanta confissão…

- Tive tempo para perceber….tu tens amigos verdadeiros, enquanto os meus abandonaram-me…

- Já não sou uma aberração?

- Uma aberração fiquei eu com aquela cauda de porco….

- Ahhh, mereces-te….

- Pois…olha naquele dia em que inchaste a Tia Marge foi demais….era mesmo bem feita….ahahahahah…

_Lily__ estava cabisbaixa e triste, __James__ não sabia o que dizer._

- Acho que nos entendemos certo? Não temos Pais e a minha mãe quase que morreu quando soube do acidente do meu Pai…nunca mais foi a mesma…sabes Harry, eu acho que isto tudo foi porque eles ao longo da sua vida nunca se interessaram com os outros e sempre foram egoístas. Uma vez ouvi a minha mãe a falar com uma foto e por incrível que pareça era a foto da tua Mãe. Repetia constantemente "Lily vem me buscar! Lily perdoa-me! Lily eu sei que errei….".

_Harry__ olhou de lado e viu a Mãe a rebentar em lágrimas silenciosamente._

- Dudley, promete-me que não morres….

- Porquê?

- Os meus Pais…sobreviveram ao ataque de Voldemort…e eles estão vivos…

_Dudley__ fica petrificado. __Lily__ e __James__ aparecem por detrás de __Harry__ e __Dudley__ desmaia na frente deles._

- Bem, as emoções foram demasiado fortes! - diz James

- Aquamenti! - diz Harry e um jacto de água brota da sua varinha.

_Dudley__ acorda._

- Atreve-te só a cair outra vez…- diz Harry de varinha apontada a ele

- Mereces as oportunidades todas do mundo primo…- diz Dudley recuando quando viu a varinha

- Dudley a tua mãe? - quem falou foi Lily

- Hmm, no quarto lá de cima…

- Quando é que o teu Pai morreu afinal? - pergunta Harry

- Há cerca de 5 meses - responde Dudley

- Sinto muito! - diz Lily

- Vocês devem ter ouvido o que disse ao Harry, enquanto falam com a minha mãe…Harry queres ir tomar um sumo? Estás mesmo calor….

- Claro Dud! Sabes estás mais magrinho….

_Os dois desaparecem pela cozinha. __Lily__ e __James__ sobem as escadas._

_O quarto mais sombrio estava uma mulher deitada a soluçar…_

- Petunia? - diz Lily de leve

-

-

-

-

-

-

Reviews!


	7. Since Youve Been Gone

OBRIGADA A TODOS OS QUE DERAM A SUA OPINIAO.

Beijinhos e abraços. :D

-

-

-

-

-

-

CAPITULO VI- Since You've Been Gone (Kelly Clarkson)

_Petunia__ assusta-se com a visão da sua irmã mais nova na frente._

- Vieste buscar-me como eu te pedi?

_Lily__ dá-lhe um estalo._

- Que te deu?!

_Lily__ senta-se na cama e James na poltrona ao pé da janela. Depois de contar tudo á irmã e de sua irmã lhe conferir algumas coisas __Harry__ e __Dudley__ entram._

- Lily perdoa-me…

- Não Petunia. Ouve…a maneira como tu tratas-te o Harry, que tu ME tratas-te quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, os insultos que me fazias, a maneira como me odeias-te ou nem foste ao meu casamento. São tudo coisas que eu nunca irei perdoar-te. Apenas quero que te levantes e sigas a tua vida. Tens um filho pelo amor de deus. Cuida dele. Ele precisa de ti, ou pensas que ele sobrevive sozinha a perda de um Pai? Eu nem quero imaginar no sofrimento de Harry durante anos que pensava que eu e o James tínhamos morrido. São coisas horríveis de se sentir…por amor de Merlin…quero dizer, de Deus, levanta-te e segue a tua vida!

_Nesta altura todos a olhavam com respeito._

- Tens razão Lilian. Sempre tives-te e sempre irás ter. Só me resta pedir-vos desculpa.

- Dudley foi um prazer conhecer-te! Anda James, Vamos Harry…Adeus Petunia e Dudley.

- Adeus Tia!

_James só os segue silenciosamente._

_(…)_

_Em __Godric's__Hollow__ sentados na lareira, os __Potter__ silenciosamente apreciavam o programa de televisão que passava._

- Atropelado por um autocarro? - diz James

_Harry__ ri-se de baixinho._

- Harry mais respeito! - diz Lily

-Oh Mãe tens de admitir que até mete uma certa piada imagina-lo debaixo de um autocarro!

_Lily__ começasse a rir._

- Embora não devêssemos rir da desgraça dos outros…até é engraçado pensar nisso…

- Bem eu estou terrivelmente cansado vou deitar-me…- diz Harry - Boa Noite aos dois!

- Boa Noite querido! - diz Lily

- Até amanhã campeão…- diz James

_Assim que ouvem a porta do quarto de __Harry__ fechar-se, __Lily__ cai no colo de James._

- E tu tens sono? - pergunta James acariciando o cabelo da esposa

- Não e tu? - diz Lily encostada ao peito de James

- Também não…que fazemos?

- Bem, há coisas mais interessantes do que dormir e que possam ser feitas no quarto…

- Com o feitiço Muffliato de preferência…

- A não ser que queiras que o Harry entre no quarto…

- Se tomarmos as devidas precauções…teremos privacidade…

_Antes que __Lily__ disse-se alguma coisa já James tinha pegado nele e começara a subir as escadas. Ambos entraram no quarto deles e James lançou os feitiços devidos no quarto. __Harry__ poderia estar a dormir, mas….sabiam lá eles o que poderia acontecer…_

_Harry__ apercebeu-se que os Pais estavam felizes, mas ele estava acordado sentado no parapeito da janela a pensar…em __Ginny__. Ele amava-a muito e tinha que entender que o __Voldemort__ era passado e que nenhum dos dois corria perigo agora. Ele iria ter o sétimo ano todo para a reconquistar e fazia o que fosse necessário. Deitou-se na cama e adormeceu…_

_(…)_

_No dia 1 de Setembro na estação de Kings __Cross__, a __Familia__Potter__Granger__ e __Weasley__ teve um encontro surpreendente._

- Aiiiii, custa imenso pensar que é o nosso último ano! - diz Hermione

- Ai Hermione, se tivesses entrado por esta plataforma há um ano, neste já cá não estávamos! - diz Harry

- Sim, mas agora estamos todos no sétimo ano. Vamos fazer o melhor que conseguirmos dele! - diz Ginny

- Sim…e os NIEMs? - diz Hermione

- Fogo, ainda não começou e tu já estás nesse patamar? Acalma-te…- diz Ron

- Já criei um plano de estudo! - diz Hermione

_Harry__ despede-se dos Pais, eles iriam ver-se frequentemente e rapidamente entrou na plataforma, __Ron__ e __Ginny__ logo fizeram o mesmo._

- O que foi que disse agora? - suspira Hermione e entra na plataforma para se juntar ao trio que já tinha entrado

_Já o Expresso de __Hogwarts__ estava em andamento quando __Harry__ e __Ginny__ saíram da cabina pois tinham de ser dirigir á outra que pertencia aos Perfeitos._

_Mal se falaram ou olharam. Tentaram ter o menos contacto visual ou 'corporal' possível._

_Finalmente chegaram a __Hogwarts__. Os alunos do sétimo ano pararam á frente do castelo e encararam-no com orgulho e respeito. Aquele iria ser o último ano que ali entravam…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Volto a avisar que as reviews anónimas estão activadas. :D


	8. Do It Till We Drop

CAPITULO VII - Do It Till We Drop (S Club7)

_Era noite em Hogwarts. E era a vez de os perfeitos de Gryffindor fazerem a patrulhada pelos corredores. Com Harry com a varinha 'acesa', ele e Ginny andavam pelos extensos corredores._

- Vai ser assim até ao fim? - pergunta Harry

- Não sabia que fazias rimas tão bem! - responde Ginny

- Deixa de ser criança Ginny…nós nunca mais falamos desde que nos beijamos naquele dia…

- Pensei que esse era o teu desejo!

- Pensas muito e fazes pouco…

- Que queres que eu faça….que te persiga até ao Inferno? Que te implore para voltares para mim? Esquece Harry…já não sou uma criança tola e apaixonada…

- Já não me amas? - pergunta incrédulo

- Tens algum direito de usar a palavra amar comigo?

_Harry fica chocado mas naquele instante deixa cair a varinha que instantaneamente se apaga, empurra Ginny ate á parede e pressiona os __seus lábios contra os dela. Fortemente e apaixonadamente os dois ficam envolvidos no beijo. Harry lentamente sobe as mãos pelo interior da blusa de Ginny pousando as mãos na cintura dela sentindo a pele dela arrepiar-se conforme o toque. As mãos de Ginny apertavam os ombros de Harry e percorriam as costas dele._

_Os lábios dos dois descolaram-se, precisavam de respirar. Enquanto estavam ali a respirar, estavam abraçados e com as testas juntas, Harry beijava os seus lábios com ternura e carinho, fazendo-a estremecer a cada contacto íntimo. Foram chamados á atenção por um miar rouco ao fundo do corredor. Soltaram-se de imediato, Harry tomou a varinha…_

-Lumos!

- Menino Potter e Menina Weasley! Que fazem aí especados? Deviam patrulhar…- diz a voz fria e insensível de Filch

- Nós já patrulhamos os corredores, íamos agora mesmo para os nossos quartos. - diz Ginny

- Isso, façam isso…- diz Filch de sobrancelha erguida vendo os dois Perfeitos partirem para a Torre dos Gryffindor

_Na porta do quarto de Ginny, que ficava ao lado de Harry, esta dá-lhe um empurrão._

- Um beijo não é nada Harry! - diz Ginny e entra no seu quarto

- Quem disse que era SÓ um….ainda há muitos meses pela nossa frente! - diz Harry mais para si próprio

_No dia seguinte no Salão Nobre Ginny falava com Hermione._

- Ele fez o quê? Repete, eu não percebi nada….

_Ginny respira fundo._

- Ontem, há noite durante a patrulha, o Harry literalmente pegou em mim, encostou-me na parede e começou a beijar-me e a subir as mãos na minha cintura!!!

- Hehe…tu adoras-te a sensação….

- Nãoooo…okay sim amei que o Harry me tocasse daquela maneira mas não posso ser branda com ele. Tenho de o fazer sofrer até ao fim….

- És tão mazinha…

- Olá meninas!

- Olá Luna…está tudo bem?

- Tudo Hermione. Bem, aqui estamos nos no ultimo ano… é aproveitar até ao fim…- diz Luna sentando-se

_Luna estava mais crescida e estava da altura de Ginny. Os seus cabelos loiros estavam cada vez mais compridos e ondulados, ela tinha-os presos numa única e muito bonita trança. Os seus olhos azuis estavam lindos e brilhantes. Trazia como sempre o colar feito de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada._

_Neville juntou-se ao pequeno grupo. Neville também estava crescido e tinha um ar normal._

- Heyyy, Neville como te correram as férias? - pergunta Luna

- Incrivelmente bem. Tenho visitado com regularidade os meus Pais, o médico disse-me que havia uma esperança de que eles vencessem a loucura e o estado de amnésia. Por isso vejo-os o mais que posso. A mãe do Harry também aparece por lá várias vezes. E a minha Mãe mesmo sem se lembrar adora a presença de Lily…

_No Salão Nobre, Harry e Ron entram acompanhados Lavender Brown (de lado de Ron) e de Cho Chang (de lado de Harry). Hermione e Ginny ficaram carregadas de ciúmes, pois eles os dois sentaram-se a falar com ELAS e pelos vistos a conversa ia animada pois os quatro riam-se._

_O Salão fica em silêncio quando a Professora McGonnagal o pede, para conseguir fazer um anúncio._

- Este anúncio vai direito aos alunos que frequentam o 7º ano. Nas aulas de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, a partir do próximo mês, irão ser acompanhadas de dois aurors do ministério. Isto para serem, no fim de ano, eleitos os melhores. As aulas de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra irão ser da responsabilidade de Remus Lupin. Obrigada pela vossa atenção…podem dirigir-se para as respectivas aulas.

_A primeira aula de sétimo ano era a aula de Poções com o Professor Slughorn. Ginny queria ficar com Harry, mas quando ela entrou já ele se tinha sentado com Cho. Hermione queria ficar com Ron mas este já tinha ficado com Lavender. Ginny e Hermione ficaram destroçadas e juntaram-se._

- Bom Dia a todos. Para começarmos, e já que o Inverno se aproxima, iremos ajudar a Madame Pomfrey ao fazer Poções Reanimadoras. As poções reanimadoras como podem ver no vosso livro têm de ter uma cor azul gelo. Bom…ao trabalho. - diz Slughorn sentando-se de seguida na sua secretária a observar a turma a movimentar-se.

_Harry e Cho faziam um par perfeito. Misturavam os ingredientes suavemente, nas doses certas. Quando acabaram de misturar os ingredientes, Harry começou a mexer a Poção e deixou-a repousar. Passado pouco tempo tinha a cor azul gelo._

- Parabéns Harry e Cho. Uma excelente Poção Reanimadora. 10 pontos para Gryffindor e Ravenclaw.

Harry deu um sorriso enquanto Cho o abraçou.

- Hermione e Ginny, eu quero uma poção para curar os resfrios e as gripes, não espalhar uma epidemia…. - diz Slughorn vendo a poção azul escura no caldeirão. - Menos 5 pontos para Gryffindor.

_Hermione e Ginny caiem na cadeira desiludidas e frustradas._

- Excelente poção Ron e Lavender. Excelente….10 pontos para Gryffindor.

_Ron e Lavender ficam radiantes._

- Hermione, nós estamos a ser provocadas a toda a força……e só estamos a perder ao ceder-lhes asssim…fomos humilhadas, somos as únicas com uma Poção para espalhar uma epidemia…

- Calma Ginny, eles também vão ter de sofrer…

- O que queres fazer? Espancá-los e pô-los num espeto?

- Isso era para aquelas duas oferecidas…eles eram amarrados…

- Vocês param de imaginar ideias assassinas? O melhor a fazer é conquistá-los há maneira natural…-diz Luna que se encontrava com Neville atrás delas

- Como se isso resultasse!! - diz Ginny

- Vão desistir? - pergunta Neville

_Hermione e Ginny olham para Ron e Harry respectivamente e depois uma para a outra decididas…_

- Nunca!!! - dizem em coro

_O mês de Setembro passou rápido. Ginny e Harry andavam no vai e vem constante, o ambiente aquecia cada vez que eles se juntavam para patrulhar os corredores, mas parecia que nunca nada tinha acontecido no dia seguinte e isso deixava Ginny frustada. Hermione e Ron cada vez que chocavam saltavam faíscas vermelhas. Ouve ainda alguns beijos roubados e uns estalos há mistura__ mas nunca tinham nada estável…__Lavender também estava sempre agarrada a Ron. Cho e Harry era simples amigos, dizia Neville mas Ginny não acreditava de todo… A Primeira aula de Novembro era Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, os alunos __do sétimo ano questionavam-se quais os Aurors que os iriam acompanhar, mas vendo bem…havia poucos Aurors, desde que Voldemort os tinha assassinado praticamente todos._

_Enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Nobre, sem razão aparente, os alunos discutiam as possibilidades…_

- Talvez a Tonks, ou mesmo os teus Pais Harry!!!! - dizia Ron enquanto andava lado a lado com Harry

- Sim acho que tens razão…- diz Harry

_Todos (eram cerca de 30 alunos) entram no Salão Nobre e deparam-se com o Professor Lupin, Lily, James e Tonks._

- Bom Dia a todos! - diz Remus

- Bom dia…- respondem

- Sentem-se nos lugares que quiserem por favor….

_Todos se sentam, mas claro com grande barafunda pois queriam ter lugares a frente ou atrás no meio…a confusão geral. Harry viu-se rodeado de Ginny e Cho, encolheu-se e o mesmo aconteceu com Ron. Os dois trocavam olhares desesperados._

_Ginny mandava olhares assassinos a Cho e esta só dava pequenos sorrisos. Hermione tinha o seu ar calmo, mas que significava sarilhos a quem ela o dirigia, que era a Lavender._

- Bem, como a Professora McGonnagal vos informou, Aurors irão acompanhar esta disciplina pelo simples facto de quando acabaram o ano não terem de fazer nenhum curso ou coisas do género, pois o Ministério está necessitado de Aurors e vocês serão os eleitos…

_Ouvem-se risos e murmúrios felizes._

- Hoje a aula consistirá num duelo entre duas pessoas….

_Os alunos entram em transe, Harry e Ron engasgam-se…já previam o que saía das mentes maquiavélicas de Ginny e Hermione._

- Levantem-se e decidam os pares…

_Antes que Ron ou Harry reagissem…_

- Cho queres fazer o duelo comigo? - pergunta Ginny

- Um prazer Virgínia! - diz Cho

- Lavender, não te importarás de me defrontar pois não? - pergunta Hermione

- Um prazer Granger! - diz Lavender

_Ron e Harry ficam os dois, mas petrificados._

- Bem bem bem...dois duelo por vocês….está na hora do espectáculo!!! - diz Neville

- Vamos ver quem vai para a enfermaria primeiro! Se os disputados ou se as candidatas! - diz Luna

- PAREM!!! - dizem Ron e Harry

- Tomem as posições á volta desta mesa preparada para o duelo! - diz Lupin

_A mesa estava preparada como no segundo ano, em que Lockhart defrontou Snape!_

_Ron e Harry fizeram questão de ficar ao pé de Lupin e dos Aurors. Tremiam por todos os lados._

- Virgínia Weasley contra Cho Chang! - anuncia Lupin

_Neville e Luna partem-se a rir enquanto Harry ficava da cor da neve._

_As duas posicionaram-se cara a cara._

- Fazemos assim…- diz Ginny vendo que Lupin falava com James. -…se eu ganhar, afastas-te do Harry! Se tu ganhares eu….

-…deixas o Harry! - completa Cho

_Ginny soube que aquele duelo era a vida dela._

- Apostado.

_Harry tinha-se inclinado e ouvido a aposta._

_Lupin e os três Aurors foram chamados a atenção por risos mais fortes._

- Elas não apostaram…aquilo que eu ouvi pois não? - dizia Harry

- Sim, meu amigo…neste duelo tu és o troféu!! - diz Ron

- Comecem! - diz Lupin

- Ao menos elas podiam ser as últimas! EU teria tido tempo de trocar com a Cho ou com a Ginny…- diz Harry a Lupin

- Qual é o problema? - pergunta Remus divertido

-Professor, creio que este duelo não seja apenas um simples treino…mas uma sentença de morte! - diz Luna

- E a minha cabeça a prémio! - diz Harry virando-se para o duelo

- A cabeça? Eu acho que é mais o corpo…- diz Ron

- Espera…elas apostaram-te? - pergunta James

- Sim! - responde Harry

- Ahahahah, vai ser giro! Aposto tudo na Ginny!!!-diz Tonks

- Nós também! - dizem Luna, Neville e James

- EXPELLIARMOS!! - grita Cho

_Ginny escapa ao ataque._

- ALARTE ASCENDARE!

_Cho é elevada no ar e cai com uma terrível força, mas mesmo assim coloca-se de pé._

- EVERTE STATUM!

_Ginny dá várias piruetas no ar enquanto acaba indo contra um armário. Rapidamente se levanta…._

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

_Cho é atirada contra longe desmaiada._

- 20 pontos para Gryffindor! Virgínia Weasley, é a vencedora. - diz Remus

_Os Gryffindor aplaudem enquanto Ginny cai de joelhos a respirar fortemente. Luna vai ajudá-la a levantar-se e a sair dali sentando-se numa cadeira ao pé de Harry. Este nem a encarava._

- Hermione Granger contra Lavender Brown! - anuncia Lupin

- Oh Boa…- suspira Ron

- EXPELLIARMOS! - diz Lavender

_Hermione já previra e fora mais rápida a desviar-se daquele ataque básico._

- BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!

_Ao pé de Lavender o solo estoira e ela projectasse para trás para não cair no buraco aberto no chão._

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

_O duelo acabou rápido. Hermione tinha atacado Lavender que fora projectada na mesma como Cho, inanimada._

- 20 pontos para Gryffindor! Hermione Granger é a vencedora…- diz Remus

_Ron ficou bastante contente. Apenas Harry se mostrava desagradado com a aposta de Ginny e Cho._

- Harry Potter contra Ronald Weasley.

_Harry e Ron ficou em pose de ataque._

- EVERTE STATUM!

- EXPELLIARMOS!

_Harry desviasse mas Ron não e acaba dando várias piruetas pelo ar._

- ALARTE ASCENDARE!

_Harry é elevado mas embate no chão com uma força tremenda._

- BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!

- PROTEJO!

_O ataque de Harry é desviado contra a parede._

- ASCENDIO!

_Ron fica elevado e solto no ar._

-EXPELLIARMOS!

_Ron perde a varinha._

-AVIS!

_Um bando de pássaros entra pela janela e começa a atacar Ron furiosamente na cabeça._

- EVERTE STATUM!

_Ron é finalmente atirado contra o armário e não se consegue levantar._

- 20 pontos para Gryffindor. Harry Potter é o vencedor!

_Harry vai de imediato ajudar Ron que lhe dá os parabéns pelo excelente duelo que travaram e que desde o início sabia que não iria ter hipóteses. Harry volta para o seu sitio, mas sentando-se numa cadeira ao pé de Lily e estava totalmente distante dos duelos que se estavam a travar._

- Harry, que se passa querido? - pergunta Lily

- Eu não sou nenhum troféu. Aquilo que a Ginny fez foi despropositado. Ela que fique ciente que eu não vou deixar a Cho se afastar de mim. Vou continuar a conviver e a falar com ela como sempre fiz. E se a Ginny tentar alguma coisa contra a Cho eu protejo, eu protejo a Cho. - diz Harry

- Termos sido alvos de uma aposta de outras pessoas nunca é bonito. E acho essa tua atitude muito honrada. Mas a Ginny entrou em desespero…

- Porquê?

- Pensou que a tivesses trocado pela Cho.

- Poupem-me as crises de ciúmes despropositadas.

- Harry, tem calma, mantém-te normal….não faças coisas que te arrependas mais tarde.

_Lily de repente fica de um tom esverdeado e senta-se de mão na barriga._

- Mãe?

- Lily? - diz James

- Eu estou bem, foi uma dor de barriga….

- Já lhes perdi a conta hoje! - diz James

- Não é nada demais. Alguma coisa que eu comi…aquele gelado cheio de chantilly ontem não calhou muito bem. Não se preocupem eu fico bem…

_Harry e James olham um para o outro e encolhem os ombros._

_Uma colega de Cho ia a passar por Harry…_

- Katie, como está a Cho? - pergunta Harry

- Sobrevive, está com uma dor de cabeça terrível e dói-lhe o corpo todo. Está com a Madame Pomfrey. - responde Katie

- A Ginny não tinha o direito de lhe fazer aquilo! Parecia que a queria matar…- diz Harry

- Bem, os ciúmes põe qualquer rapariga desvairada. - comenta Katie e afasta-se

_Harry quando olha para a frente vê Ginny parada com olhos cheios de lágrimas, vira-lhe costas e sai do Salão silenciosamente._

- Ginny…- sussura Harry correndo atrás dela

- James, eu acho que vou tirar o resto do dia e vou fazer trabalho de secretária….estou a ficar com um resfriado! - diz Lily

- Se precisares de alguma coisa grita que eu ouço-te! - diz James piscando o olho

- É por isso que te amo!

_Dá-lhe um pequeno beijo e vai para fora do Salão onde Desaparece._


	9. Heaven

CAPITULO VIII - Heaven (Hilary Duff)

_Harry teve de correr atrás de Ginny para a apanhar. Ginny estava lavada em lágrimas e Harry ficou com sentimento de culpa no coração._

- Desculpa lá se exagerei na tua namoradinha Harry. Não devias estar com ela? Não devias estar a consolá-la pela derrota! Vai atrás dela, não te importes comigo….

_Harry viu o desespero que crescia nos olhos de Ginny._

- Ginny pára de uma vez! Pára…eu não sou namorado da Cho. Eu e a Cho somos óptimos amigos, tipo eu e a Hermione. Estás a exagerar nas tuas atitudes egocêntricas…

- Desculpa se não suporto ver-te longe de mim!

- Estás obcecada!

- E se estiver? Sou louca por ti desde os meus dez anos….

- Ginny, eu amo-te muito! Mas pára de magoar as minhas amigas…ou cada vez que vires uma rapariga comigo partes para um duelo?

-Não…- murmura baixinho Ginny

-Tontinha! Deves achar que nas patrulhas te beijo porque quero e bem me apetece e és só uma rapariga para beijar…

_Ginny fica em silêncio!_

- GINNY NÃO ACREDITO! - explode Harry

- Calma, não pensei nada disso, mas tu no dia seguinte nunca davas pistas….nada….eu comecei a ficar desesperada. Desculpa e compreendo que me odeies…

- Eu nunca te vou odiar Ginny, eu amo-te!

_Harry agarra Ginny suavemente pela cintura e beija-a e é correspondido…_

- Ginny Weasley queres namorar comigo?

- Mas é claro que sim!

_Os dois beijam-se novamente com intensa paixão e ardor. Nunca mais se queriam largar._

- Aconselho aos dois voltarem para o Salão! - diz Hermione com um sorriso estampado na cara. - Ah e finalmente que se entenderam!

- Hermione, faltas tu e o Ron…- diz Harry caminhando agora de mão dada com Ginny

- Isso vai demorar longos e demorados….dias, semanas ou meses! - diz Hermione

- Ah vá lá, o meu irmão é doidinho por ti….

_Ao entrarem no Salão apanham um susto pois Draco Malfoy, o loirinho dos __Slytherin veio a rodopiar do lugar__ do duelo para a porta principal._

_Ao levantarem o olhar viram uma rapariga de cabelos em cascata e __encaraculados__. Tinha olhos cinzentos-claros uma postura direita e pele delicada com uns lábios bem definidos avermelhados._

- 20 Pontos para Slytherin! Jane Leloupblanc vence…

_Draco levanta-se, humilhado por ter sido derrotado tão facilmente por uma rapariga que ainda há pouco tempo tinha chegado._

_Olhou para o trio a frente dele e recuou sentando-se calmamente._

_Ginny olhou para a rapariga e largou a mão de Harry._

- Janeeeeee!!! - chama Ginny

- Olá Ginny!

_As raparigas trocam um abraço bem apertado._

_Harry, Ron e Hermione aproximam-se._

- Oh, esqueci-me…esta é uma amiga das Beauxbatons, Jane Delacour Lelaupblanc. Jane este é o meu namorado, Harry Potter, o meu irmão Ronald Weasley e a Hermione Granger a minha grande amiga. - diz Ginny

- Prazer em conhecer-vos!! - diz Jane

- És da família da Fleur? - pergunta Ron

- Uma prima bem afastada. Mas eu falo regularmente com a Fleur. Somos boas amigas…- responde Jane

- Grande abada ali no Malfoy! - diz Hermione

- Bem... ninguém me desafia e sai impune! - diz Jane maliciosamente

- Hey Jane! - chama um grupo de raparigas de Slytherin

- Já vou meninas! Bem Ginny, adorei encontrar-te….adorei conhecer-vos malta! Vemo-nos por aí…- diz Jane afastando-se

- Rapariga mais interessante! - comenta Ron

- Muito bem, muito bem! Excelente desempenho meninos… - diz Remus no meio dos alunos. - Por hoje é tudo e só de mês a mês e que estas aulas se darão. Devo avisar que os Aurors irão escolher os melhores para testarem e quem sabe arranjar um emprego como Auror. Creio que seja aqui o sonho de muita gente. Podem retirar-se…hã, Harry, Ginny e Ron por favor fiquem, tenho um recado da Professora McGonnagal.

_Os três ficam para trás com cara de pânico. Mal todos abandonam o Salão eles olham desesperados para __Lupin__ que se ri da cara deles._

- Não, não fizeram nada de errado! - diz Lupin

_Tonks e James começam-se a rir._

- A McGonnagal mandou informar que a Época de Quidditch irá começar em breve e…- começa Lupin

-…e chegou a altura de abrir vagas e começar a fazer audições…- suspira Harry

- Eu ajudo-te! - diz Ron

- Tu só atrapalhas!! Atrapalhas tudo Ronald tudo…até baralhas a pobre da Hermione….decide-te….OU NAMORAS, OU NÃO NAMORAS! Credo rapaz, sê honesto contigo próprio! - diz Ginny

- Nós estávamos a falar de Quidditch! - diz Ron em auto defesa

- Quidditch…metes-me raiva sabes?

_Ginny pega nos livros e sai disparada._

- Olha-me esta!!!! - diz Ron boquiaberto

- Professor diga á Professa McGonnagal que esteja descansada….eu trato da equipa de Quidditch! Anda Ron…pareces uma estátua!!! - diz Harry puxando o amigo por um braço. - Já agora temos de ir falar com a Mione….

- O QUÊÊ??? QUERES LEVAR-ME PARA A FORCA???? JUNTA-TE HÁ MINHA IRMA JUNTA….CAMBADA DE ABUTRES SEM VIDA PRÓPRIA! - explode Ron saindo disparado

- Aquilo é que eu chamo bomba relógio…- diz Tonks sarcástica

- O sangue subiu-lhe á cabeça….estava quase da cor do cabelo!!! - diz Harry estúpido a olhar para a porta

- Ora, tolos apaixonados! - diz Luna

- Tu ainda estavas aqui? - pergunta Harry

- Bem acabei de entrar senhor Perfeito…- pica Luna. - Hmmm, Harry…local do costume, hora do costume, pessoal do costume! Já sabes o que isso quer dizer…

- Continuamos com as reuniões? - pergunta Harry confuso

- Neste caso a nossa missão é outra….juntar a Hermione e o Ron! - diz Neville

- Missão Impossivel! - exclama Harry

- Nada é impossível para o ED! Tu bem o disses-te…- diz Neville

- Pela boca morre o peixe…- diz Luna

- Eu não sou nenhum Aquário! - diz Harry rapidamente

- Quem disse isso? Es um Leão de características impulsivas…mas vá REUNIÃO HOJE! - diz Luna saindo

_Neville__ segue-a divertido._

- Reunião de quê? - pergunta James

- Nada Pai, dá beijinhos há mãe...até breve!!!

_Harry sai disparado sem dar espaço para perguntas._

- Estranho! - diz James

- É adolescente…tu não eras muito normal…- diz Remus

- Que piada!!! - diz James

_(…)_

_Era noite e os alunos que pertenciam ao ED, vagueavam secretamente pelos corredores contando não ser encontrados._

_Entraram na Sala das Necessidades. Estavam lá __practicamente__ todos, menos Ron e Hermione._

_Harry estava de pé com Ginny ao pé dele._

- Muito bem, já que estamos todos aqui e queremos ver os nossos amigos bem um com o outro e não a deitar a escola abaixo, precisamos de um plano…ideias? - pergunta Harry

- Podias-mos fechá-las num armário de vassouras!! - diz Luna

- Apoiado! - dizem todos

- Ok, fica o Plano A, mas e se não resultar? - pergunta Harry

- Enfeitiçamo-los sobre a Maldição Imperio e eles fazem o que nos mandamos e depois o mal já esta feito! - sugere Ginny e todos olham para ela. - O que foi? Ate parece que vocês adoram as discussões matinais….

- Ou vocês os dois põe-nos de detenção. Isso é que era brilhante!!!!!! - diz Neville

- Então temos dois planos…- diz Harry

- HEY E O MEU?

- É uma Maldição Imperdoável Gin! Queres ir para Azkaban? - diz Harry sarcástico

- Dispenso….

_Todos lhe dão razão…._

- O primeiro plano será posto em práctica amanhã de manhã! – diz Harry

_Todos concordam e preparam os pormenores_.

_(…)_

_No dia seguinte na hora matinal em que os Gryffindor não tinham aula…_

- Ron, a McGonnagal quer ver-te! - diz Neville acompanhado de Harry

- O que foi desta vez? - suspira Ron

- Bem ela parece fula…- comenta Harry

_Do outro lado…_

- Hermione temos de ir preparar as Poções para decaminho!!! - diz Ginny

- Sim pois é…não nos queremos atrasar!! - diz Luna

- Ah sim…vou já.

_Os dois grupos tomam caminhos diferentes mas sentidos iguais._

- Ron ela está aqui dentro! - diz Harry abrindo uma porta

- Ah Okay…- Ron entra

- Hey, Hermione é aqui que estão os ingredientes! - diz Ginny

- Mas….

_Luna empurra Hermione para dentro e fecha a porta, detrás dela estavam os dois rapazes que se riam que nem perdidos. Harry lança os feitiços necessários._

- Bem, vamos aos treinos de Quidditch…depois voltamos para enterrar alguém…- diz Harry divertido

_Dentro da pequena sala que pelos vistos era um armário estavam Ron e Hermione chocados._

_Viram-se ao mesmo tempo e desatam aos pontapés e murros._

_Dão por falta das varinhas._

- EU MATO-TE HARRY! - amaldiçoava Ron

- VAIS MORRER GINNY! - fazia o mesmo Hermione

- É excusado, eles trancaram a porta e puseram uma data de outros feitiços! - suspira Ron sentando-se no chão

- E que fazemos agora? - pergunta frustada Hermione

- Sentamo-nos e conversamos como dois adultos. Não creio que isto tenha sido coincidência! - diz Ron

- Sim, tens razão…Ron…o que aconteceu há nossa amizade? Tinhamos uma tão boa…tão agradável, porque é que temos de estar sempre a discutir? Incrivel…

- Mione, nós vivemos a discutir…somos esse tipo de casal!! - comenta Ron

- Casal?

- Bem…nós…tu sabes…é que…eu e tu…

_Hermione atira-se nos braços de Ron e dá-lhe um beijo. A força foi tanta que Ron __desiquilibrou-se__ para trás e embateu num armário._

- Agora podíamos aproveitar este nosso momento e depois matar os outros não achas? - pergunta Ron beijando-lhe o pescoço ao de leve

- Matar? Eu até lhes queria agradecer….

- Bem, um susto não lhes fazia mal…

- Que mau….

- Sim sim….

_Hermione ri-se e deixasse levar por aquele momento romântico._

_(…)_

_Duas horas depois, Ginny e Harry abrem a porta cautelosamente. Ron e Hermione, saem de lá furibundos, mas a aparência não enganava ninguém..._

- Não pensem que nos assustam, nós estamos a ver as vossas lindas figuras! - diz Ginny escondida atrás das costas de Harry.

_Hermione e Ron ficam vermelhos e logo se ajeitam._

- Prontos, obrigada aos dois! - diz Hermione avançado para um abraço

- Sim… Podiam ter feito era mais cedo! - ri-se Ron

_Os quatro dirigem-se ao Salão Nobre para comerem e preparem-se para o resto das aulas._


	10. It's oh so quiet

CAPITULO IX - Its Oh So Quiet (Bjork)

_Era Novembro, o ED tinha combinado reuniões de dois em dois dias para estudarem e treinarem os feitiços. A Sala das Necessidades estava sempre cheia de gente com livros a estudarem, a fazerem os trabalhos ou a treinar encantamentos._

_No dia em que era suposto os Aurors irem observar ano havia sinais dos alunos…._

- Remus avisas-te mesmo? - perguntou Lily desconfiada

- Penso que sim…bem naquele dia foi Lua Cheia e vocês sabem….

- É não te preocupes! - diz James

- A Tonks? - pergunta Lily

- Ficou com o Teddy!!! - diz Lupin

_James tirou do bolso um pergaminho…._

- TU TIRAS-TE O MAPA AO HARRY? - gritou de um momento para o outro Lily

- Sabes ultimamente pareces bipolar…bom humor e depois é logo a descarregar. - diz James mirando-a

- Desculpa, ando irritada e stressada! - diz Lily mais calma

_James observa o mapa com atenção…_

- O que fazem eles todos na Sala das Necessidades? - pergunta confuso

- Devem estar naquelas intermináveis reuniões do ED! - diz Remus

- Nunca percebemos muito bem o que era o ED!!! - diz Lily

- Bem o ED foi formado no quinto ano contra a Umbridge. E eu só sei porque os três foram obrigados a contarem mal entraram no ministério. Desde aí eles são a espécie da renovada Ordem da Fénix. Eles treinam, estudam e convivem em grupo nas reuniões…é tudo liderado pelo Harry, Ron e Hermione. - explica Lupin

- Como é que o Harry nunca nos disse nada? - pergunta Lily

- Aquilo é um segredo entre adolescentes. Ele não conta o que o faz lembrar o passado doloroso. Embora no ED ele tenha sido mais feliz por ter tanta gente do lado dele, o ED só o faz lembrar o Dumbledore e…aquele que nós sabemos…esperemos que essa fase já esteja ultrapassada, não é? Agora que querem fazer?

- Porque não vamos ter com eles? Deve haver maneira de penetrar no raio da sala… - diz James

- Se descobrires como entrar tudo bem… - diz Lily e Lupin concorda

_Os três dirigem-se até ao sitio da Sala das Necessidades._

_Com a perspicácia de James a porta abre-se vagarosamente._

- Parece que conheço demasiado bem o Harry! - murmura James

_Os três entram e vêm uma ampla sala com sofás, lareira, estantes de livros, um amplo espaço com vários objectos. Ficam por momentos a observar. Ron, Hermione, Neville e Luna estavam a estudar Herbologia. Cho, Angelina, Lavender e mais duas raparigas a estudarem Transfiguração. Harry e Ginny treinavam os feitiços em conjunto com Sean e Dean. _

- Ahem…

_Todos olham para a porta e ficam escandalizados._

- Ninguém entrou aqui a não ser quando a estúpida da Dolores arrebentou com ela de todas as maneiras e feitiços! - diz Ron

- Bem, somos Aurors, treinados para desvendar muitas coisas… - comenta James

- Vocês deveriam estar a ter aula…- diz Lupin

_Todos ficam horrorizados. Esqueceram-se completamente._

- Seja como for, nós estávamos a treinar feitiços da aula, Professor Lupin!! - diz Sean

- Então, que feitiço é que vocês estavam a treinar? - pergunta Lily

- Patronus! - responde Ginny

- Ok, todos para o meio da sala…- diz Lupin e assim o fazem. - Primeiro voluntário?

_Antes de todos empurrarem Harry, Harry empurra Ron e este cai na frente de Lupin e levanta-se olhando de morte para Harry._

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!

_Ao que era um cão, saía agora um belo e forte centauro da varinha de Ron e irradiava luz prateada. Ron ficou de boca aberta. Como e que o Patronus dele havia mudado ele ainda não sabia…_

- Excelente Ron! - diz Lupin. - Seguinte!!!

_Hermione seguiu-se._

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_Um lobo de grande porte sai da varinha de Hermione irradiando luz prateada. Uivou e desapareceu novamente._

- Noto grandes evoluções! Seguinte…- diz Lupin surpreendido com todos.

_Neville seguiu-se a Hermione._

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_Um lindo hipogrifo é solto. Neville fica boquiaberto_.

- Igual ao do Frank Neville, ele ia ficar orgulhoso! - diz Lily

_Neville dá um pequeno sorriso._

- Mas que é isto? já nem precisam das minhas aulas assim…- ri-se Lupin bem disposto

_Ginny chegou-se á frente._

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_Um unicórnio belo percorreu a galopar a Sala irradiando todos os cantos de luz prateada e de alegria._

- Outro feitiço excelente…seguinte! - diz Lupin

- Por este andar o Ministério fica com excessivos Aurors! - diz James

_Luna aproxima-se._

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_O Patronus de Luna era uma coruja que voou sobre as cabeças de todos os presentes e desfez-se em mil estrelas prateadas._

- Parece que estão todos crescidos…isso é óptimo…mostra-vos prontos para o mundo real. - diz Lupin

- Eu detestei essa fase!! - diz James

- Oh tu ainda és criança… - pica Lily

- Ah, ah….ah…- ri-se secamente James

- Harry força nisso! - diz Lupin

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_O de Harry foi o melhor de todos e também aquele que durou mais. O veado prateado percorreu a sala duas vezes a galopar e a passar no meio dos alunos até se desvanecer. James piscou-lhe o olho e Harry sorriu._

_E assim se seguiram, todos os membros do ED fizeram, demonstraram o seu Patronus._

_No fim, já estava, todos cansados e resolveram ir apanhar ar fresco. Embora fizesse frio, a brisa gelada das montanhas dava uma sensação de pureza e felicidade aos alunos._

_Na sala das necessidades apenas ficaram Lily, James, Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione._

- Mas Mãe eu tenho que concordar com o Pai. Estás com ar adoentado. - insistia Harry

- Pelo Amor de Deus vocês param? É Inverno…eu sou sensível… - diz Lily

- Se eu abandonar por um dia a criança em mim, vais direitinha a St. Mungus amarrada ou petrificada, a certeza é que vais e acabou. - diz James

- Lily, eles têm razão…para quê prolongares uma doença quando a podes vencer logo? Nem parece teu…- diz Lupin

- Vocês…se eu for a St.Mungus, vocês deixam-me em Paz?

- Sim! - dizem os três

- Então vou lá amanhã de manhã e acabou-se. - suspira Lily

- Merlim seja louvado…finalmente destes ouvidos a quem te quer bem…ás vezes pareces sadomasoquista! - diz James

- Não sou eu que gosto de viver perto do perigo!!! - pica Lily

- Eu contigo corria todos os perigos possíveis, desde uma Maldição Imperdoavel a um típico homicídio Muggle…

- Ahahahahahah…ninguém te mandava perseguir-me pelos corredores de Hogwarts…

- E depois quem aturava as patetices de tolo apaixonado aqui do pinga amor era eu e o Sirius… - diz Lupin

-Oh, os meus berros eram ouvidos pela Alice e pelo Frank….

- Vocês não se mataram? Há que louvar…- goza Harry

(…)

_No dia seguinte em Godric's Hollow, era uma sexta-feira fria. Aquele fim-de-semana iria s__er passado com Harry. De manhã…_

- Lily, estás aí há muito tempo…tens a certeza que está tudo bem? - perguntava James

_Pouco tempo depois__ Lily sai da casa de banho._

- Estou bem James a sério….

- Quando e que vais a St.Mungus?

- Agora….

- Agora?! Eu queria ir contigo, mas o Kingsley deu-me umas tarefas a cumprir e depois tenho de ir buscar o Harry….

- Não te preocupes! Sou crescidinha….

_James dá um beijo na esposa e sai de casa. Lily cai na cama…_

_Mais tarde em St.Mungus, enquanto esperava pelo resultado do exame, Lily foi visitar Alice que estava num quarto sentada á janela. Magoava-a que ela não se lembrasse dos momentos de felicidade em Hogwarts…_

- Posso entrar Alice?

- Lily? Lily Evans? A minha melhor amiga de Hogwarts?

- Tu…tu lembras-te de mim?

- Digamos que sim e que não….lembro-me de uma boa parte da minha vida em Hogwarts…não do resto que se seguiu…importas-te de me contar, não espero que compreenda mas…posso tentar…sei que me tens ajudado muito nestes meses…e isso fez-me melhorar de uma forma…

- Óptimo! Vamos sentar-nos….

_As duas sentam-se. Lily contou então a Alice aquilo que ela não se lembrava. Contou-lhe das infinitas discussões com James, das quais Alice foi-se lembrando…da saída de Hogwarts…resolveu também contar-lhe de Frank, visto que Alice não sabia de nada…esta ficou chocada, mas ela não se lembrava nem que tinha um filho…quanto mais que fora casada…_

- Senhora Potter? - pergunta um dos médicos. – Já tenho o resultado dos seus exames….

- Pode dizê-los… - diz Lily apreensiva

- Creio que lhe tenha de lhe dar os meus parabéns, está grávida de dois meses e meio…

_Lily começa a sentir-se tonta e cai redonda no chão…_

_Alice sente uma forte dor na cabeça. Tantas memórias voltavam á sua mente, tantos momentos…o seu casamento!! Ela via-o…a presença de todos, o sorriso de Lily e de James, o sorriso de Frank ao olhar para ela, ela com o vestido branco pérola….as más memórias das lutas contra Voldemort, a morte de Lily e James…da tortura feita por Bellatrix e por fim…de acordar numa cama de St.Mungus…sem ninguém e completamente vazia._

_Alice abriu os olhos e olhou para Lily ao seu lado estendida e depois lembrou-se da notícia e começou a rir-se…lembrou-se então da notícia da primeira gravidez…a mesma reacção caíra para o lado…James quando soube ficou eufórico….mas Lily apreensiva como se ainda não acreditasse._

- Lily Potter levante-se!! - diz Alice

_O médico estava estupefaço…Lily começa a acordar e dá um pulo…_

- GRÁVIDA? NOVAMENTE? - explode Lily

- Não estás contente? - diz Alice chocada

- É CLARO QUE ESTOU! ESTOU GRÁVIDA! VOU TER OUTRO FILHO! - explode Lily de alegria. - Tu…

_Alice abraça Lily._

- Sou eu novamente Lily, por favor tira-me daqui…leva-me ao Neville! Ao Frank...como e que ele está?

- Calma, eu vou chamar um curandeiro para ele ver se tudo esta realmente bem! Quanto ao Neville ele está em Hogwarts…o Frank esta noutro quarto…sempre melhor que tu mas agora deve ficar óptimo…

- Lily tira-me daqui!

- Agora não! Agora ficas…eu tenho o momento perfeito para te levar ao Neville. Ficas este fim-de-semana aqui, eu vou verificar o Frank. Isto por enquanto vai ficar um segredo entre nós…a surpresa será maior.

- Se tu o dizes, mas SÓ este fim-de-semana!

- Esta bem SÓ este fim-de-semana!

_Lily ri-se._

- Parabéns amiga! Parabéns…

- Obrigada Alice. Vou verificar o Frank!

_No quarto ao lado, Lily entra e apanha o susto da sua vida…_

- LILY A ALICE?

- PORRA FRANK! Queres matar-me? Olha que eu estou grávida…

- Estás? PARABÉNS MIÚDA!!!

_Os dois abraçam-se…_

- A Alice?

- Está bem, recuperou…assim como tu eu vejo!

- Trovoadas, choque eléctrico com a água…

- O QUÊ?

- Estou vivo não estou?

- E….

- Lembro-me de tudo e estou desesperado para sair daqui!

- Primeiro! Os médicos têm de verificar o vosso estado e isso leva o dia de hoje completo. Segundo! O Kingsley, o novo ministro vai ter de vos observar e testar a ver se tão aptos para usar uma varinha novamente.

- Eu sei, mas morro de saudades dela e do Neville…

- Ele está em Hogwarts…exactamente como tu!

- É bom que nos tirem daqui rapidamente!

- Calma! Vá tenho de ir para casa, o Harry vai lá passar o fim-de-semana e eu tenho muito que preparar…

- É, eu compreendo! Boa Sorte Miúda, adoro-te muito! Mais uma vez parabéns…

_Lily sorri e sai. Na sua casa, Lily fica parada há porta á espera que uma ideia genial a assombrasse para ela poder contar de forma divertida aos seus dois homens a nova gravidez. _

_Fez-se luz, Lily desceu rapidamente as escadas para a cave e abriu um baú._

_Lá dentro várias coisas de bebé, as coisas de Harry…umas novas, outras usadas,que repousavam calmamente, em cima de tudo um pequeno __coelho branco, agora enegrecido. Aquela fora a primeira coisa que ela comprara para Harry e foi quando ela ofereceu o pequeno coelho a James que ele depois de muito raciocionar entendeu e ficou eufórico…pegou no coelho, fechou o baú e correu novamente pelas escadas esperando poder esconder o coelho em sítio óbvio. Se Harry fosse como James, e este continuasse o mesmo despistado eles iam ter uma longa noite. _

_Conseguiu esconder o coelho no sítio mais óbvio possível (na mesinha de cabeceira de Lily) , preparou o jantar e sentou-se na sala deitada no sofá á espera que os dois chegassem._

_Finalmente ouve-se o portão a ranger e Lily levanta-se._

- Chegamos! - anunciam os dois

- Estava a ver…. - diz Lily de mãos na cintura

- A culpa não é minha…alguém se perdeu….numa certa parte, de uma rapariga! - diz James

- Sim ok estive a angariar beijos para não ter saudades, contente agora? Chateaste-me o caminho todo…. - diz Harry lançando-se no sofá rindo-se

- Alguma vez irias ceder não? - provoca James

- Tal Pai tal filho…vamos jantar, eu depois tenho uma surpresa para vocês…- diz Lily

- O quê? - perguntam em uníssono os dois homens

- Depois rapazes! Depois….

- Ohhhhh….- dizem e fazem beicinho

- Não me convencem!

- Por favor?!

- Não…sentem-se e comam…senão esfria!

_Os dois sentam-se contrafeitos mas assim que começam a comer prdem logo o mau humor._

_No fim do jantar James lembra-se…_

- Lily o que disse o médico? - pergunta James

_Lily pousa os talheres e com magia faz levantar os pratos até á pia e eles começam a lavar-se sozinhos._

- Depois falamos, agora a vossa surpresa está escondida num dos cantos desta casa, procurem e quando a encontrarem, se a encontrarem, venham ter comigo e eu explico!

- O quê? O jogo do esconde esconde? - diz James chocado

- São dois a procurar, despachem-se….- diz Lily rindo-se

_Os dois começam a fazer a barafunda equanto Lily estava divertida a comer pipocas e a ver um filme. Ela sabia que aquilo ía demorar….era melhor não morrer de tédio até lá…_

_Passadas duas horas, Harry desce as escadas com o peluche. James vem de seguida de mãos a abanar._

- Mãe, este coelho…nunca o tinha visto…. - diz Harry observando o coelho

_James fica paralizado a olhar do coelho para Lily e de Lily para Harry e de Harry para o coelho…_

- Foi a primeira coisa que comprei quando descobri que estava grávida de ti Harry! - diz Lily nas calmas e só ouve dois barulhos

_Levanta os olhos acima da taça de pipocas e vê os dois caídos no chão e parte-se a rir…._

- AQUAMENTI!

_Os dois acordam encharcados e fixam-na._

- Oh sim estou grávida seus grandes totós…

_James pega em Lily e começa a beijá-la, depois Harry abraça a Mãe._

_"Um irmão…a minha vida é um sonho…"_


	11. Gotta Go My Own Way

CAPITULO X - Gotta Go My Own Way (Troy.VS.Gabriella)

_Dezembro aproximou-se, calmo e sereno, com as montanhas brancas. O frio era aterrador mas os alunos permaneciam no calor da escola, das salas comuns, agora cada vez mais frequentadas._

_Ginny e Harry andavam felizes, para desespero de Cho, que seduzia Harry por tudo o que era canto…Ginny chegou a apanhá-la em flagrante e ficou furiosa, claro que culpou Harry por ser fraco, mas acabavam sempre por resolver as coisas._

_Numa visita a Hogsmeade, Harry estava encostado á porta dos Três Vassouras á espera que Ginny saísse quando vê Cho aproximar-se._

- Olá Harry! Por aqui?

- Sim, vim com a Ginny…

- Ah, como sempre…então, como é que vai a tua vida? Soube do futuro membro dos Potter…é menino ou menina?

- Ainda não sabemos!!! A minha mãe reza para ser uma menina com o feitio dela e o meu Pai para que seja uma menina com o feitio dele senão ele está feito…

_Os dois riem-se. Harry gostava da companhia da Cho, embora lhe desse arrepios só de pensar de contar isso a Ginny._

_Num momento Cho escorrega, caindo por cima de Harry aproveitando o momento para beijá-lo._

_Infelizmente naquele momento Ginny saía do Três Vassouras e vê aquela cena, ficando destroçada. _

_Harry empurra Cho de ao pé dele e corre a__trá__s de Ginny que já estava nas entradas de Hogwarts._

_Harry continuava a correr mas Ginny era mais rápida._

_Agarrou lhe o braço antes de ela entrar na sala comum._

- Espera, não foi nada do que te pareceu! Ela caiu para cima de mim e beijou-me…

- Esperas que eu acredite? - diz Ginny incrivelmente calma

- É A VERDADE!

- NÃO NÃO É! Há meses que ela se deita para cima de ti…tu nunca recuas-te…ás vezes parecias que lhe davas esperança…

- Ginny, não comeces, sabes que eu…

-…tu nada Harry! Agora larga-me e nunca mais me voltes a falar, és um traidor…

_Ginny nem soube o quanto aquelas palavras marcaram Harry. Ela entrou na sala comum e Harry viu-se empurrado contra a parede. Era Ron…ele deveria ter ouvido tudo…_

- Tu o quê? Foste capa de trair a minha irmã? EU avisei-te para não te meteres mais com ela….

- Mas foi a Cho ela…ela beijou-me….

- Patético…tu não a evitas-te….é claro que tives-te culpas…eu confiei em ti!!

- Ron, eu não tive culpa!

_Ron deu um murro a Harry._

- Quebras-te a minha confiança!!

_Ron entra furioso na sala comum no mesmo momento em que Hermione sai disparada nem ligando a um ou a outro. Ron vai atrás dela._

- Hermione espera!

- O que queres Ron?

- O que aconteceu?

- Defendi o Harry…ele pode nem ter culpa, a Cho tem se atirado vezes sem conta, era so um momento de fraqueza e ele caía…

- Tu ainda o defendes? Quer dizer…ele trai a confiança do teu namorado, ou seja eu, e o coração da tua melhor amiga, a Ginny. Ainda o tentas desculpar?

- Ron tens de tentar entender que…

- Que nada Hermione! Olha eu vou-me embora, não quero ouvr mais nada…parece impossível, és muito ingénua…

_Ron vira costas e sai de ao pé de Hermione que cai de joelhos no chão totalmente __paralizada_

_Na sala comum, Ginny estava a chorar compulsivamente em frente da janela._

- Eu avisei-te que namorar não era fácil! Tu ouves-me? NÃO! É isto que acontece quando não me dás ouvidos…

- CALA-TE! Farta de ti estou eu…sempre a meteres o nariz onde não es chamado…foste tu que disses-te que preferias o Harry a Dean…

- Retiro o que disse. Pensava que o Harry fosse de confiança….e eu só me preocupo contigo…

- Pois, eu também pensei isso do Harry. Parece que me enganei redondamente. Ron, deixa-me em paz. Não quero saber dos teus conselhos ou das tuas preocupações, tomo muito bem conta de mim própria….

- Mas és a minha irmã mais nova….

- Mas não tens nada a ver com a minha vida! És um cusco….deixa-te disso, so te faz mal….

- Se é assim que queres então excusas de me dirigir mais a palavra, já que és indepente…és ainda uma criança…

- CALA-TE! Criança és tu…quem nunca mais te quer ver sou eu, hipócrita…

_Ginny sai disparada da sala procurando um sí__tio calmo, __pacifico__, onde ela pu__desse descarregar aquilo que sentisse._

_Harry observava-a no escuro, no meio das sombras até que esbarrou com Hermione, que estava totalmente atarantada com tudo aquilo._

- Desculpa…- disse com frieza Hermione

- Estás bem?

- Óptima!! - responde sarcástica Hermione

- O que foi?

- Eu e o Ron acabamos! Por causa da tua discussão com a Ginny…

- Hermione eu não queria atingir tanta gente…desculpa-me…

- Tenta remediar isto sim?

_Hermione afastasse furiosa._

_Ginny encontrava-se a atirar pedras para o lago…a pensar…._

- Está um gelo Gin! Vem para dentro…- diz uma voz feminina

- Jane, deixa-me em paz, necessito de paz…

- Na sala dos Slytherin ouvia-se os teus berros e mais alguns….que se passou?

- O Harry beijou a Cho!

- Já pensas-te que…

- Tu também não, se me vais dizer que a culpa é da Cho podes dar meia volta e sair pelo caminho que vies-te….

- Ai desculpa, vamos dar uma volta, falamos entretanto!

- Leloupblanc?! - diz uma voz masculina

- Que queres Malfoy?! - pergunta Jane

- Deixaste-me pendurado na patrulha! Ah…olá Weasley!

- Malfoy…- diz Ginny indiferente

- Ouvi falar da discussão com o Potter! Muito mau o que ele te fez…- comenta Draco

- Não te metas na minha vida Draco!

- Longe de mim!

- Então desaparece!

- Ok, vamos Leloupblanc!

- Olha o meu nome é Jane e vai sozinho…não precisas de cão de guarda!

- Ou vamos os dois ou fico!

- Fica, quero lá saber, se morreres de hipotermia o problema é teu!

_Ginny rolou os olhos…._

_Draco dá um suspiro…_

- Hey Weasley, vem connosco! Descontrai…quem deveria estará a sentir-se incrivelmente infeliz é o Potter não tu!! Ele é que beijou outra!

- AH, alguém que me entende!!! - diz Ginny

- Vens? - pergunta Jane

- Sim sim, se não incomodar os vossos arrufos….

_Ginny levanta-se __enquanto que__ Jane olhava para ela chocada. Draco fica de sorrisinho malicioso._

_A meio do caminho, em que Ginny e Jane falaram quase sempre, Draco dá um suspiro __frustado__…_

- Raparigas só estão bem a falar mal de rapazes! - comenta

- Olha olha, o menino mau esta de coração mole…- diz Ginny

- Aprendi a minha lição Weasley! - diz Draco com olhos vazios e magoados

- É bom que a tenhas aprendido! Não creio que o Ron te salve a vida mais duas vezes…- diz Ginny

- Ás vezes és bruta!

- E tu insensível!

- E vocês chatos! - completa Jane

_Os três caem na risada._

- Querem ir ao salão estudar alguma coisa? A sério…se eu chumbo fico sem rumo, com os meus pais em Azkaban…- diz Draco

- Sinto muito Draco! Mas também tudo o que eles causaram…- diz Ginny

- Eu sei, e estão vivos porque eu prometi ao Voldemort que seria seguidor dele! - diz Draco sombrio

- Entregas-te a tua alma ao Voldemort, pelos…teus Pais? Bem Draco nunca pensei….

- As pessoas sempre me viram como frio e insensivel, que posso dizer? A educação que tive não contribuiu muito pois não?

- Hey Draco, eu sei que tudo o que se passou o ano passado foi doloroso, mas este ano tens mais gente em quem te apoiar! - diz Jane apoiando-se nos ombros de Draco e Ginny.

- Afinal, onde estás tu agora? - pergunta Ginny

- Aluguei um apartamento em Londres! Viver naquela mansão nunca mais…já que sou o herdeiro…

- Estás livre…podes fazer festas até cair!! - diz Jane

_Draco ri-se._

- És tão inocente Leloupblanc! - diz Draco

- Sei mais da vida do que tu! - dispara Jane

- Eu sugiro estudarmos Poções…- diz Ginny desviando-se dos dois

- Eu concordo!!! - diz Draco

- Eu não me posso opor! Posso?

- Não! - respondem os dois com divertimento na resposta

- Não podia ser uma aula practica de Maldições Imperdoaveis? - pica Jane

_Os três acabam por se rir e entram no Salão Nobre sentando-se numa mesa qualquer começando a estudar para Poções._

_Harry estava noutra mesa e olhava furioso e magoado para os três…Cho senta-se bem na frente dele._

- Harry desculpa não te queria arranjar problemas! - diz Cho num ar infeliz

- O mal está feito! - responde secamente

- Harry perdoa-me! Mas se a Ginny não acreditou em ti…é porque alguma coisa falha na vossa relação!

- Estava tudo muito bem, excepto tu Cho. Podias ter deslargado de mim…amigos sim, mais do que isso não!

- Então proponho a sermos só amigos! Vá lá Harry…

- Não contes é que eu confie em ti!

- Vais ter que confiar em Poções não é?

- Infelizmente….

- Compreendo o teu rancor….desculpa mais uma vez!

_Cho afastasse._

_Olhou então para um extremidade do Salão, Ron estava apático e a estudar, ou a fingir que estudava, __Herbologia__ com __Neville__. Hermione estudava, essa sim não __tinha__duvidas__ que estudava realmente__, com Luna Encantamentos._

_Ele pegou nos livros de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra e começou a estudar._

- Harry podemos? - pergunta uma voz familiar

- Ah, Parvati e Dean, sim claro sentem-se! - diz Harry

- Quem melhor para nos ajudar senão tu? - diz Dean

- Sou um aluno regular…. - diz Harry

_Os três começaram a estudar. Era noite, e todos os alunos de Gryffindor sabia o que tinha acontecido entre os quatro melhores __representates__ da casa. __Neville__ e Luna__ ficaram destroçados com a notícia. Estavam agora __dívididos__ e isso não era o correcto…tudo menos aquilo...eles tinham de arranjar maneira de tudo se resolver._


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII - 4 In the Morning (Gwen Stefani)

_As férias começaram. Era óptimo. Os alunos regressavam a casa….regressavam à sua família._

_Em casa dos Potter tudo estava maravilhoso. Lily apresenta uma ligeira barriguinha de três meses. Mas ainda não sabiam se era menina ou menino. _

_Harry andava triste e feliz, dependendo das ocasiões. Muitas vezes ficava sozinho em casa pois Lily e James iam para o Ministério trabalhar, eram Aurors e férias só no dia 24 e 25. Mas Harry não se importava, ficava metade do dia sentado no sofá coberto com um simples cobertor e uma almofada debaixo da cabeça a ver televisão até não aguentar mais._

_Sabia que seria diferente se ainda estivesse de namoro com Ginny, e os seus dois melhores amigos não estivessem aborrecidos e enfurecidos com ele._

_Era de noite escura e branca. No céu a noite estava escura, por Terra os campos que rodeavam Godric's Hallow estavam cobertos de neve gélida. Harry estava na cozinha a beber leite frio. Não tinha a mínima vontade de dormir. Por isso levantou-se…._

- Sem sono amor? - pergunta Lily

- Sim, e tu Mãe?

- Estou cheia de fome!

_Harry ri-se enquanto Lily abria o frigorífico e tirava o pacote de sumo de manga enchendo um copo alto dele._

- Não comia tanto desde a tua gravidez. - diz Lily

- Bem, comer por dois deve ser difícil! - diz Harry

_Lily olha-o com carinho e depois abraça-o sendo retribuída._

- Sabes Harry, foste das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu na vida. - diz Lily

_Harry sorri e abraça com mais força a sua Mãe, que inacreditavelmente estava ali._

- Mãe, já alguma vez te chateas-te a sério com o Pai, ou com os teus melhores amigos? - pergunta Harry

- Com o Frank e a Alice uma, com o teu Pai milhares.

_Harry ri-se._

- Harry, não deixes que nada te separe de quem tu gostes. Por muitos obstáculos que se metam no teu caminho, se o que sentires for verdadeiro, esse sentimento vencerá tudo e todos. Agora olha para mim e promete-me que nunca mais vais deixar ninguém prejudicar a tua felicidade! - diz Lily

- Sim, eu prometo. - diz Harry

- Reunião de família e não me chamam? Grande consideração que mantêm por mim…- diz uma voz masculina do outro lado

- Tu estavas a dormir! Não te quis acordar…- diz Lily

- Eu estou habituado a ouvir-te levantar para assaltar o frigorifico! Que foi desta vez? Chocolate com morangos ou gelado de menta? - diz James

- Sumo de manga! - responde Lily

- Tinhas desejos mais complexos com o Harry!

- Eu sou especial! - ri-se Harry

- Podes crer nisso mesmo! James, temos amêndoas? - diz Lily

- Já me custava a crer que fosse só o sumo, temos, no segundo armário! - diz James rindo-se

_Como nenhum dos três conseguiu voltar a dormir, ficaram a noite toda na conversa, nunca Harry passara uma noite tão preenchido. O facto de ter os Pais com ele fazia com que a sua vida tivesse mais sentido._

_No dia seguinte, James antes de sair lembrou-se que tinha de avisar Harry de uma certa coisa…_

- Harry, a Tonks, o Remus e o Teddy vêm passar o Natal connosco assim como os Longbottom! - diz James

- Fixe….- festeja Harry

-Ah e depois quando voltarmos temos de ir fazer compras para começar a decorar a casa. - diz James. - Até logo campeão!

- Até logo Pai…

(…)

_Era noite de Natal. A família Lupin, Potter e Longbottom, juntou-se em Godric's Hallow para festejar o Natal._

_Digamos que foi diferente. Foi mais feliz, mais descontraído…um Natal, verdadeiramente Natal. Com prendas a encher a casa, a música ambiente, as gargalhadas de todos misturados com os gritinhos de surpresa. A alegria de Teddy ao ver tanta prenda, tanto papel ao lado dele, ele sim foi a alegria da festa. Teddy ficou muito apegado a Harry, afinal de contas ele era seu padrinho._

_Harry também adorou passar tempo de qualidade com Teddy, adorava-o como…um irmão mais novo. Ele sabia que tinha de observar o comportamento de um bebé, pois em breve naquela grande casa, iria haver um…ou uma._

_Mesmo estando feliz, animado, cheio de gente por perto, Harry sentiu culpa e desconforto. Sentia falta de Hermione e de Ron. Especialmente de Ginny. Ele tinha-lhe comprado o presente, e estava bem guardado no seu quarto. Ficou desolado por não lho poder dar…será que ela também sentiria a sua falta?_

(…)

_Longe dali, num quarto feminino, redecorado, com uma cama de casal, duas mesinhas de cabeceira e um armário espaçoso, estava uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos flamejantes deitada agarrada a uma almofada a tentar secar as lágrimas._

_Ela, Ginny, sentia muito a falta de Harry. Oh, como ela o amava…mas como sempre alguém os separava. Isso começava a ficar irritante._

_Podia ser noite de Natal, mas não era a mesma sem Harry._

- Ginny, estamos a abrir os presentes! Desce…- diz a voz de Fred

_Ginny limpa as lágrimas e observa uma caixa quadrada ao seu lado._

"_Quem me dera oferecer-te isto!"_

- Já vou Fred! !- diz Ginny abrindo a porta descendo as escadas para encontrar a sua família toda reunida

_Natal é Natal quando temos alguém que nos ama ao nosso lado._


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII - Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis)

_Era altura de recomeçar Hogwarts. Os alunos iam chegando e acomodando-se novamente. Como era óptimo regressar a Hogwarts e como era óptimo ter férias…_

_Os alunos de Hogwarts ficavam ás vezes entristecidos por férias. Hogwarts eram um lar para muitos, senão a casa de muitos deles._

_Jane Leloupblanc, Perfeita de Slytherin, passeava pelos jardins sentindo o aroma agradável do orvalho da manhã. Já envergava o uniforme de Slytherin, pretendia agora era descontrair antes de começar a estudar._

_Uma mão pousou-se no ombro dela fazendo-a pular dos seus pensamentos para onde ela estava._

_Ela virou-se. Olhos azuis gelados cruzaram-se com cinzentos dóceis._

- Olá Leloupblanc…

- Ouve Draco, quantas vezes é que eu te tenho de dizer que o meu nome é Jane.

- Eu sei, apenas gosto de te ver chateada…

- És mesmo um bruto!!

_Jane virava-se para se ir embora._

- Espera…Jane!

- Finalmente aprendes-te a falar o meu nome…

- Para não dizeres que sou um bruto ou insensível, toma…são para ti!

_Draco entrega uma caixa rectangular embrulhada em papel de veludo vermelho com um laço azul-escuro._

_Jane fica pasmada, abre o embrulho e vê os seus chocolates favoritos na sua frente._

- Obrigada Draco…- diz Jane com um certo rubor na sua face

- Porque não provas?

- Bem, eu não resisto a nenhum chocolate!

_Draco ri-se enquanto que Jane abria a caixa e tirava um pequeno bombom na forma de uma rosa. Ela trinca-o e fica maravilhada. O sabor era tão…inreal…tão fora de série. Era um gosto especial. Chocolate puro com recheio saboroso de menta._

- São…maravilhosos. Vais-me por mal habituada com isso….

_Draco continuava a fitá-la. Fica mais absorvido nela quando, ligeiramente ela com a língua retira um pouco do recheio dos lábios._

- Queres provar? - pergunta-lhe com os olhos mais lindos e mais dóceis que ele alguma vez já teria visto

- Pretendo fazê-lo agora!

_Ela nem teve tempo. Ele puxou-a pela cintura e deslocou os lábios dele para os dela. Ela instantaneamente deixou cair os bombons agarrando-se ao pescoço dele para aprofundar o beijo. Ele cedeu. Aprofundou-o._

_Era necessário uma pequena pausa para respirarem._

- E que tal? - pergunta Jane

- A melhor coisa que eu já provei…- sussura Draco ao ouvido dela

- És doido!

- Já me disseram…

_Puxou-a novamente para outro beijo. A caixa ficou esquecida no chão por cima da relva fresca, onde a neve já tinha derretido…_

- Penso que me deves outra caixa de bombons! - diz Jane mal se separam novamente

- Dou-te todas as que quiseres! - diz Draco ao seu ouvido fazendo estremecer

- Eu...eu tenho de ir…ham…estudar!

- Já ouvi desculpas melhores!

- O qu….

_Ele beija-a novamente._

- Mas quem é que te deu permissão para me beijares a torto e a direito?

- Não te vejo a afastares-me…

- Convencido…

- É…é típico!

- Tu não és normal…

- Tu também não!

- Não devias ter resposta para tudo!

- Aprendi contigo!

- Odeio-te…

- Eu também…

_Os dois beijam-se novamente. É claro, mas é obvio que se odiavam. Mas não para os alunos que paravam e ficavam boquiabertos. Aquilo era tudo….menos ódio…_

_(…)_

_Ginny acabara de chegar a Hogwarts._

- Hey Ginny! - diz uma voz por detrás dela

- Olá Luna….

- Olha, vamos passear. Estou farta de ficar enfiada dentro de 4 paredes! Que me dizes?

- Sim, vai fazer-me bem….

_As duas amigas entram pelas florestas e param á beira do lago._

_Ginny como estava a frente não reparou…_

- Petrificous Totalous!

_Ginny cai petrificada._

- Desculpa, é por um bem maior!! - diz Luna

_Passsado uns tempos Luna, acabando a sua tarefa…_

- Obliviate….

_Ginny passados alguns minutos acorda._

- O que se passou? - pergunta Ginny confusa

- Adormeces-te!

_Luna estava deitada na relva ao pé de Ginny como se nada fosse._

- Pois, tenho andado stressada com estes acontecimentos. No Natal fartei-me de andar e fazer comrpas, mal dormi e tudo…

- Tenta descansar o máximo até aos NIEMs….

- É, tens razão…

_As duas pouco tempo depois levantam-se e dirigem-se novamente para o castelo._

_Ao entrar na sala comum dos Gryffindor, Ginny observou Ron a jogar xadrez com Dean, mas com uma cara confusa como se estivesse perdido. Harry estava a ler um livro, parecia também totalmente confuso._

_Ela sentou-se e retirou da mochila que trazia o livro de Transfiguração._

_Não sabe exactamente quanto tempo esteve a ler, ou a fingir que lia e a sua mente a vaguear por outras coisas, ou pessoas…até mesmo momentos._

_Foi tirada desse estado pelo entrar atrapalhado de Hermione. Os dois livros que trazia caíram no chão pois ela estava confusa e distante. Ficou um pouco parada no chão, até que Neville entrou e ajudou-a a levantar-se a panhou-lhe os livros._

- Cuidado 'Mione! - diz Neville avançando para ao pé da lareira que crepitava

- Obrigada! - diz Hermione baixinho subindo para o dormitório

_Ginny ficou destroçada. Ela, ela era a sua melhor amiga. Embora ela detestasse a forma como Hermione tinha defendido Harry, ela adorava as horas passadas a fio com Hermione a rirem-se, a trocarem segredos e desejos. Ginny sentia falta de conversar assim com alguém…oh se sentia…também sentia falta de estar junto a Harry, a forma como ele a abraçava nos dias mais frios, ou mesmo como lhe dizia que a amava. Ron, bem ela nunca aturou Ron totalmente, mas ele era irmão dela, era aquele com quem ela contava sempre que precisava de abrigo._

_Deixou cair umas lágrimas mas limpou-as e saiu da sala silenciosamente._

(…)

_Sentou-se na beira do rio e inspirou fundo. O ar puro relaxava-a._

- Então Weasley, quando é que voltas para os braços do Potter?

- Desaparece da minha frente Malfoy!

- Calma, só quero conversar!

- Tu não conversas!

- Eu falo tu ouves. Podes ficar a odiar-me, já estou habituado a essa situação…

- Malfoy….

- Primeiro, por muito que odeie o Potter, sei que ele é completamente doido por ti e demasiado certinho para te trair fosse com quem fosse. Depois, a Chang não se cansava de se atirar a ele e aposto como foi ela que se atirou para cima dele e lhe deu o beijo. Se tu confiasses no Potter vocês não precisavam de desperdiçar esta quantidade de tempo separados. Mas agora é contigo…sofres para o resto da vida ou abres os olhos…e sês feliz. Tenho dito…passa bem Weasley….

_Draco nem deixou Ginny prenunciar-se. Levantou-se e seguiu o seu caminho até ao castelo._

- Pensa que sabe tudo o rapaz…- reclama Ginny rangendo os dentes pegando numa pedra atirando-a contra o rio furiosa

_Draco andava pelos corredores e esbarrou contra Cho._

- Óptimo, era mesmo contigo que eu queria falar! - diz Draco

_Draco agarra-a por um braço e puxa-a para a sala de poções._

- Larga-me, estás a magoar-me! - reclama Cho

- Foste tu quem beijou o Potter não foste?

- É preciso dois para dançar o tango!!

- Responde! Deixa-te de rodeios…

- Sim fui eu e agora? Tens provas? É a tua palavra contra a minha….

- Petrificous Totalous…

_Cho fica imobilizada._

- Deixa-me recolher a minha prova!

_Depois de retirar da memória de Cho os momentos que ele queria, ficou com um sorriso triunfante._

- Obliviate!

_Cho acorda do seu estado de transe._

- Malfoy, ainda não disses-te o que querias de mim….

- Distância Chang…

_Draco sai da sala deixando apra trás Cho com uma dor de músculos forte e com a cabeça ás voltas._

(…)

_Draco encontrou Luna e a Neville a cuchicharem._

- Ouçam, eu sei que me odeiam mas…

_Tira da capa um frasco com um liquido brilhante._

-…isto vai ajudar a vida dos vossos amigos!

- Que queres em troca? - pergunta Neville

-Apenas que não digam que fui eu que a arranjei. Essa memória é da Chang…bom proveito!

_Draco afastasse._

- Achas que nos vai servir de alguma coisa? - pergunta Luna

- O que é que ele ganharia em enganar-nos?

- Nada!

-Podemos tentar então…

- Temos é de ver se a McGonnagal nos empresta o pensatório!! - diz Luna pensativa

- Os pais do Harry tratam disso…- diz Neville de sorrisinho

_Entretanto no gabinete da McGonnagal…_

- Sr.Potter, ou melhor…James, tu vens me com cada ideia mais disparatada. Onde já se viu…emprestar o pensatório a alunos…

- Vá lá McGonnagal. Vai ter a nossa vigilância…não confia em mim? - dizia James enquanto que Lily se ria baixinho no lugar

- Em si? Cruzes não…- diz depressa McGonnagal

- Lily…é a tua vez!

_James senta-se com cara aborrecida._

- Professora…- começa Lily

- Minerva, minha querida! - diz McGonnagal de sorriso caloroso

- Minerva…a questão em causa, são o Harry, o Ron, a Hermione e a Ginny. Eles estão miseráveis. Precisam de alguma coisa que lhes reactive a memória. Tempos que eles viveram juntos. Tempos pelos quais eles se uniram mais que nunca…vá lá Minerva, a senhora sempre fora testemunha da amizade deles. Sempre soube o quanto eles se apoiavam.

- Muito bem minha querida…- diz Minerva rendida ao discurso

- O quêeeeeeeeeee?? Eu estou há uma hora a tentar convence-la…- diz James

- Meu caro, tu nunca tives-te o espírito de discurso como a menina Evans…neste caso Potter. - diz Minerva

- Vá James, temos de ir contar ao Remus para que ele combine tudo com a Luna e o Neville. - diz Lily com uma gargalhada divertida

_Os dois saem do gabinete, deixando Minerva para trás sentada._

- Como é que duas pessoas tão diferentes, mas tão iguais…se apaixonaram loucamente um pelo outro? Sempre perguntei isto a mim própria…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV - Don't Let Me Be The Last to Know (Britney Spears)

_Era uma noite escura em Hogwarts. Neville estava com Harry a andar pelos corredores da Ala Norte…_

- Podes repetir aonde e que nós vamos a esta hora da noite? É demasiado perigoso… - instia Harry

- Cala-te e anda pá…- responde Neville

_Chegaram ao gabinete da McGonnagal. Estava escuro, apenas estavam presentes, Tonks e Remus, Lily e James, Frank e Alice. Ao redor de uma mesa estavam Ron e Hermione. Harry quando deu conta viu Ginny ao seu lado de ar ensonado e aborrecido._

- Tiraram-me da cama exactamente para quê? - resmunga Ginny

- Ginny, cala-me essa boca. Estavas adormecida em cima do sofá vestida…já agora o teu cabelo está todo levantado…- diz Luna enquanto que Ginny se ajeitou

- Por favor sentem-se! -diz Tonks num tom de voz neutro

_Os quatro sentam-se._

- Muito bem, eu não voz gastar a minha voz com 4 cabeças duras e vou deixar as memórias falarem por si. - diz Tonks

- Que memórias? - pergunta Hermione

- As memórias que nós os dois vos retiramos quando regressaram a Hogwarts este ano. Teve de ser feito… - diz Neville

- Como é que vocês foram capazes…vocês são nossos amigos… - diz Ginny

- Exactamente por sermos vossos amigos e que vos fizemos isto. - diz Luna

- O pensatório é nosso por esta noite. É melhor aproveitá-lo enquanto podemos…- diz James

- E se nós não quisermos ir? - diz Ron

- Ou vêm a bem, ou vêm a mal…somos aurors meninos…- diz Lily

- O melhor é comer e calar. Espero que não demore muito…- diz Harry neutro

_Passado pouco tempo, mergulharam no pensatório, encontravam-se no que parecia um túnel, com um lago ao fundo e vários caminhos…_

- Onde estamos? - pergunta Alice

- Na Câmara dos Segredos! - diz Harry

_Ginny fica pálida._

_E então aproximam-se…_

"_Harry estava curvado sobre uma rapariga que estava deitada, inanimada._

_**Harry -**__ Ginny, por favor…acorda, acorda…não morras…acorda, acorda._

_**?? -**__ Ela não vai acordar."_

_A cicatriz de Harry começa a picá-lo._

"_**Harry **__-Tom…Tom Riddle? Que queres dizer com…'ela não vai acordar!'? Ela não está…_

_**Tom -**__ Não está, mas em breve estará._

_**Harry **__- És um fantasma?_

_**Tom - **__Sou uma memória guardada num diário durante 50 anos._

_Harry coloca a sua mão em cima da de Ginny._

__

_**Harry **__- Ela está gelada. Vamos ter de a ajudar Tom…existe aqui uma basilisko e…_

_**Tom **__- Ela não virá até ser chamada…_

_**Harry - **__Tom, nós temos de a levar para longe daqui…_

_**Tom **__- Receio que nós não possamo fazer isso…_

_**Harry **__- Mas ela está a morrer…_

_**Tom -**__ Enquanto a pobre criança enfraquece, eu fica mais poderoso…quando ela morrer, deixarei de ser uma memória e permanecerei real…"_

- Blá blá blá…avancemos….- diz Tonks vendo que Harry estava com a cicatriz a doer-lhe e Ginny chocada

" _Harry descia agora a figura de Salazar Slytherin, trazendo arrastada a espada de Godric's Gryffindor e o braço ao pendurão, cai de joelhos ao pé de Ginny…_

_**Tom - **__Impressionante não é? O que o veneno de uma basilisko faz em poucos minutos…em breve vocês os dois passaram á história e eu serei mais poderoso._

_Harry retira das mãos de Ginny o diário, e com o dente de basilisko que segurava…_

_**Tom - **__PÁRA POTTER!_

…_espeta o dente na capa do diário…_

_**Tom - **__PAAÁRRRAAAA!_

…_.espeta novamente no meio…._

_**Tom - **__EU VOU...aPaNhAr-Te…_

…_até que por fim a espeta na contra capa e a figura de Tom Riddle desaparece._

_Ginny acorda e dá um soluço._

_**Ginny - **__Harry fui eu….fui eu que abri a câmara…mas foi o Tom, o Tom Riddle que…Harry estás ferido!!_

_**Harry **__- Ginny, precisas de sair daqui…lá fora encontrarás o Ron…_

_Fawkes aparece a voar…_

_**Harry **__- Foste maravilhosa Fwakes. Eu é que não fui suficientemente rá…rápido…"_

- O que te está a acontecer? - pergunta Lily assustada

- Eu, estou a morrer pelo veneno da basilisko! - diz Harry mirando o chão

"_Fawkes inclina-se sobre o braço de Harry e começa a verter lágrimas…._

_**Harry - **__Mas é claro…as lágrimas da Fénix têm poderes curativos. _

_Olha para Ginny com ternura…_

_**Harry - **__Calma Ginny vai tudo ficar bem a partir de agora…"_

- Acaba aqui o objectivo desta memória…- diz Tonks fazendo com que eles se suspendenssem num espaço negro. - Ele salvou-te de morreres Ginny. Ficou á beira da morte…esta memória veio do Harry…

_Ginny só soluçava…_

- Próxima memória por favor! - diz Ron sombrio

_Tonks faz um gesto com a varinha e encontravam-se agora no Caldeirão Furado._

"_Harry vinha a descer as escadas e encontra os seus dois melhores amigos…_

__

_**Ron - **__Estou a avisar-te Hermione, afasta esse gato assanhado do meu Scabbers, ou transformo-o num casaco._

_**Hermione - **__ É um gato Ron. Que esperavas? Está na natureza dele…_

_**Ron **__- Um gato? Foi o que te disseram? Parece-me mais com um porco com cabelo…_

_**Hermione - **__A resposta de um dono de uma ratazana mal feita…_

_Ambos viram-se e sorriem calorosamente._

_**Hermione\Ron **__- Harry!!"_

- O modo como vocês discutiam, o modo como se sorriam…onde está isso agora? - pergunta Alice

- Passemos a outra…- dz Tonks

"_Estavam os Gryffindor e os Slytherin preparados para uma aula de Criaturas Mágicas…_

_**Hagrid - **__Então quem quer montar neste hipogrifo?_

_Todos recuam apenas Harry fica no seu local._

__

_**Hagrid - **__Óptimo Harry!!_

_Harry dá um pulinho e vê todos atrás dele com sorrisos nervosos. Ele engole em seco e aproxima-se._

_**Hagrid - **__Cuidado Harry, sê gentil…_

_Harry aproxima-se mas Buckbeat protesta. Harry espera e recua pisando um ramo…_

_Hermione num impulso dá a mão a Ron…"_

- Nós queremos ver para o resto da vida gestos destes. - diz Lupin

- Foi um impulso! - diz Hermione baixinho

- Mas ele estava ao pé de ti para te acalmar! Como sempre…- diz Tonks

"_Vêm-se Hermione e Ron sentados numa pedra ao pé do pub da Madame Rosmerta. Quando reparam em pegadas na neve, mas ninguém a fazê-las seguiram-nas até á montanha onde anteriormente tinham estado. Hermione aproximou-se da pedra e retira o manto a Harry. Ele estava a soluçar. Hermione senta-se do lado dele e põe-lhe a mão no ombro. Ron fica como sempre enigmático._

_**Harry - **__ERA AMIGO DELES! E traiu-os…ele era amigo deles…._

_Hermione pousa a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry._

_**Harry **__- Eu espero que ele me encontre. Porque quando encontrar, EU VOU MATÁ-LO…._

_Ron pôs-lhe a mão no ombro em sinal de apoio…"_

- Tanto ódio ao Sirius naquela altura! - ri-se Lupin

- Ora, entendi mal as coisas…- ri-se nervoso Harry

" _Estavam dentro da cabana dos gritos. Hermione e Harry na porta, Ron mais a frente deitado, sangrando gravemente da perna com Scabbers na mão._

_**Hermione **__- Ron!! Estás bem?_

_**Harry **__- Onde está o cão?_

_**Ron **__- Ele é o cão Harry. É uma armadilha. Ele é um animago…_

_Os dois viram-se com receio. Atrás deles estava nada mais, nada menos do que Sirius Black._

_Hermione põe-se na frente de Harry e puxa-o para trás como forma protectora._

__

_**Hermione -**__ Para o matares, terás de nos matar primeiro!_

_**Sirius **__-Só um morrerá esta noite…_

_**Harry **__- E SERÁS TU…_

_**Hermione -**__ HARRY NÃO…"_

- Hey não me julguem eu pensava que tivesse sido ele o traidor. Todos me diziam que ele me queria matar! - diz Harry olhando para os Pais

- Ninguém te julgou Harry! - diz Lily com a mão dela no ombro de Harry

_James estava em silêncio. Só de ver Sirius novamente, fez o seu coração disparar, também de saudades…_

- Hermione, sempre proteges-te os teus amigos e vias o lado da razão…admira-me teres sido levada nesta discussão…- diz Lupin

" _Via-se uma tenda montada, dentro dela Harry andava impaciente de um lado para o outro. Tinha uma capa negra, combinada com vermelho e dourados, as cores da casa de Gryffindor._

_**?? - **__Pssst!! Harry? És tu?!_

_Harry aproxima-se de uma extremidade da tenda._

__

_**Harry - **__Sim, sou eu! Hermione?_

_**Hermione -**__ Como estás? Estás bem? A chave é a concentração…depois disso só tens de…_

_**Harry -**__Combater com um dragão…_

_Hermione afasta o tecido que os separava e lança-se nos braços de Harry e dá-lhe um abraço apertado e preocupado…Harry corresponde."_

- Esta foi uma das maiores provas de amizade que já me deram…- diz Harry e Hermione olha para ele e aproxima-se

- Desculpa Harry. Nunca devia ter deixado esta discussão afectar a nossa amizade, afinal nada me fizes-te!! - diz Hermione

- Eu compreendi as tuas razões…- sorri Harry enquanto Hermione se apoiava no ombro dele

- Finalmente estes dois cederam. Faltam as cabeças duras dos Weasley…- diz Luna

"_Encontravam-se num quarto. Ron estava com o fato para o baile de Inverno_."

_Todos se começam a rir desvairadamente deixando Ron constragido._

"_Harry aparece num elegante fato de capa preta de veludo, laço branco, camisa branca, com o conjunto negro…_

_**Ron **__- Que raio tens tu vestido Harry?"_

- Uma coisa de certeza bem normal!! - diz Lupin enxaguando as lágrimas de tanto rir

" _**Harry **__- As minhas vestes de Baile claro!!_

_**Ron - **__Elas são normais! Sem lacinhos, sem cores berrantes…pareço-me com a minha Tia Tessie!_

_Harry aproxima-se, Ron cheira a roupa._

_**Ron - **__Eu cheiro como a minha Tia Tessie!_

_Ron observou-se no espelho e depois observou Harry…_

_**Ron **__- Mata-me Harry!"_

_Todos se começam a rir…_

- Alguém tinha de ser normal não? - diz Ginny sarcástica

"_Viam agora as raparigas das Beauxbatons partir assim como os rapazes de Durmstrangs._

_**Ron **__- Iremos alguma vez ter um ano sossegado em Hogwarts?_

_**Hermione - **__Não!_

_**Harry **__- Não, eu não penso que iremos…_

_**Hermione - **__Tudo vai mudar agora não vai?_

_**Harry - **__Sim._

_**Hermione - **__Eu prometo que vos escrevo este Verão. Aos dois._

_**Ron - **__Bem eu não, sabes que eu nunca escrevo…_

_**Hermione **__- Harry, tu vais não vais?_

_**Harry - **__Eu irei escrever, todas as semanas!_

_Os amigos param na grande varanda de pedra ao verem as duas escolas concorrentes partir…"_

- Estes tempos, mesmo sendo de um perigo horrível, sempre foram os melhores…com vocês os dois…- diz Hermione

_Harry concordou com a cabeça. Ron deixou-se estar cabisbaixo._

_Assim se seguiram vastas memórias do quinto ano, a combinação do Exército de Dumbledore. A proximidade entre Harry, Hermione e Ron ao longo das memórias ia sendo cada vez maior._

_A luta no ministério em que Neville e Luna também estavam incluídos foi um pocuo difícil, principalmente para Harry que se lembrou que tinha perdido o seu padrinho ali, naquele sítio terrível._

- Estamos a ir por anos não estamos? - pergunta Luna

- Estamos, vamos passar para o sexto de vocês os quatro e o quinto de vocês as duas! - diz Tonks

"_Encontravam-se n'A Toca, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam num quarto. Ron e Harry estavam deitados nas respectivas camas, enquanto que Hermione se sentava no fundo da de Ron._

_**?? - **__Eu conheço uma pessoa pior que a Umbridge._

_Ginny Weasley estava com ar aborrecido na porta do quarto, entra e senta-se de pernas cruzadas no fundo da cama de Harry._

_**Ginny - **__Olá Harry._

_**Ron - **__O que é que tu tens agora?_

_**Ginny - **__É ela!!_

_Ginny deita-se para trás com um suspiro frustado._

_**Ginny -**__ Anda a dar comigo em doida!_

_**Hermione - **__O que é que ela fez agora?_

_**Ginny - **__É a maneira como fala comigo, parece que tenho três anos…_

_**Hermione **__- Eu sei, é tão convencida…"_

- Ai eu lembro-me desta cena, foi quando a Fleur e o Bill anunciaram o noivado…metia-me tantos nervos aquela francesa convencida…- diz Ginny

- Foi a partir de aqui que a Ginny começou a entrar activamente na minha vida! - diz Harry

_Ginny olha para o chão, como se tivesse la alguma coisa interessante._

"_Gryffindor tinha ganhado o jogo contra os Slytherin. Harry estava agora no meio da equipa e de muitas pessoas de Gryffindor que abandonaram as bancadas. Só Ginny é que passou por ele de vassoura sem querer saber…_

_**Harry **__- Ginny onde vais?_

_Mais nada foi necessário dizer. Ginny embateu contra o lugar onde Zacharias Smith estava a dirigir o jogo. Estes estrubuchou raivosamente enquanto que Ginny inocentemente se defendia._

_**Ginny - **__Desculpe Professora, não travei a tempo!_

_Ginny dá meia volta e dirige-se para o lugar da equipa, Harry ri-se e dá-lhe um curto mas bom abraço."_

- Primeiro um olhar….- diz Luna

-…de seguida um abraço….- diz Neville tentando provocar os dois amigos.

"_Harry entrava na sala de Gryffindor. Estava uma bagunça total. As pessoas festejavam._

_**Ron **__- GANHÁMOS!_

_Ron exibiu a Taça prateada na frente de Harry._

_**Ron - **__GANHÁMOS!! Por 450 contra 140! GANHÁMOS!_

_Harry ficou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas os seus olhos procuraram Ginny e encontraram-na. Ginny ria-se graciosamente e atirou-se nos braços de Harry. E Harry, não planeou, não pensou…apenas a beijou deixando todos estupefacços."_

-…e finalmente um beijo para selar o compromisso! - termina Hermione

_Harry e Ginny estavam verdadeiramente corados. De olhos no chão, não mostravam indícios se falar tão cedo. Ginny tinha um sorriso secreto, Harry um sorriso maroto._

- Bem agora que term…- começa Tonks

- Espera Tonks, tenho outra memória para mostrar. - diz Neville entregando um pequeno frasco a Tonks

_Tonks com a varinha solta a memória e todos se encontravam em Hogsmeade_.

- Não queriam a verdade? Pois aqui a têm…- diz Luna

_Ginny sabia que fora este aquele momento em que o mundo dela desabara. Harry estava a suar frio, mas também, não tinha nada que recear._

"_Harry estava encostado á porta dos Três Vassouras á espera que Ginny saísse quando vê Cho aproximar-se._

_**Cho -**__ Olá Harry! Por aqui?_

_**Harry -**__ Sim, vim com a Ginny…_

_(…)_

_Num momento Cho escorrega, caindo por cima de Harry aproveitando o momento para beijá-lo."_

_- _Isto não diz nada! - diz Ginny sabendo agora que a verdadeira culpa cairia sobre Cho, ela estava era demasiado preocupada por não ter confiado no Harry.

- Ainda há mais para ver! - anuncia Luna

"_Draco andava pelos corredores e esbarrou contra Cho._

_**Draco - **__Óptimo, era mesmo contigo que eu queria falar!_

_Draco agarra-a por um braço e puxa-a para a sala de poções._

_**Cho - **__Larga-me, estás a magoar-me!-reclama Cho_

_**Draco - **__Foste tu quem beijou o Potter não foi?_

_**Cho - **__É preciso dois para dançar o tango!!_

_**Draco - **__Responde! Deixa-te de rodeios…_

__

_**Cho - **__Sim fui eu e agora? Tens provas? É a tua palavra contra a minha…."_

- Vamos embora, já não há nada para ver! - diz James

_Retornaram então ao gabinete de McGonnagal. Estavam em silêncio._

- Bem, Lily, vamos para casa? - pergunta James

- Sim…preciso de descanso! - diz Lily.-Portem-se bem está bem meninos? Até breve…

- Vamos Alice, temos de acordar cedo! - diz Frank

- Hasta la vista meninos! - diz Alice

- Eu vou indo, tenho que ir ter com a minha mãe que ficou com o Teddy! Até breve…- diz Tonks

_Os cinco partem._

- Venham, vamos embora…-diz Lupin

_No corredor, Neville dirige-se para a torre dos Gryffindo e Luna para a torre dos Ravenclaw. Lupin vai para o seu quarto, deixando os quatro amigos sozinhos._

- Her….quero dizer, 'Mione, puderiamos falar? - pergunta Ron sem jeito

- Estou a ouvir! - diz Hermione numa voz magoada

- Noutro local…talvez na sala comum, é tarde e ninguém deve estar lá…

_Hermione encolhe os ombros, os dois entram na sala comum de Gryffindor, Ginny ia-se embora, mas vê-se puxada por Harry e depois coberta com o manto de invisibilidade dele._

- Harry, para onde me levas? - pergunta Ginny tentando parecer zangada

_Harry não respondeu, apenas deu-lhe um sorriso maroto e saíram ambos do castelo e encontravam-se então ao pé do lago iluminado pela Lua._

_Harry retira o manto e pousa-o ao pé da raiz de uma árvore._

- O que pen….- começa Ginny

_Foi interrompida pelos lábios de Harry nos dela. Lentamente fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar.Colocou os braços à volta do pescoço de Harry e puxou-o mais para ela. Ele envolveu os seus fortes braços envolta da cintura de Ginny. Apertava-a mais contra ele. Céus, o tempo que ele tinha esperado para voltar a beijá-la, para voltar a sentir o seu sabor, o cheiro do seu cabelo e o toque das suas delicadas mãos._

- Idiota! - diz Ginny

_Harry ri-se._

- Posso saber porquê?

- Porque não me obrigas-te a acreditar em ti…devias ter feito isso…

- Quantas vezes eu tentei, quantas vezes quase me deste um estalo!!

- Ok, fiquei furiosa por te ver a beijar outra rapariga, és meu só meu…

- Ai sou?! Quem disse?!

- Ora, eu claro...eu tenho o poder máximo sobre ti…

- Estamos demasiado possessivas…

- Eu nunca mais vou correr riscos contigo seu tonto. Só Deus sabe o que me custou este mês que fiquei sem ti…

- Eu também morri de saudades tuas Gin…mal dormi a pensar em ti, estives-te sempre nos meus pensamentos. Céus, como eu te amo ruiva…

- Ruiva?

- Não gostas?

- Vindo de ti adoro!!

- Ai de alguém que te chame "Ruiva" além de mim…

- Estamos a quebrar as regras Sr.Potter!

- Que seja Ms.Weasley!

_Os dois beijam-se novamente, definitivamente não iriam deixar mais nada ultrapassar-se no caminho deles._


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XV-Baby Love (Nicole Scherzinger)

_Os meses passaram a correr. Os alunos do sétimo ano andavam feitos baratas tontas, sempre com livros atrás. O salão estava sempre cheio de pessoas impenhadas a estudar._

_Antes de Junho iria haver um baile para relaxar. "A Batalha das Flores" foi o nome dado ao Baile de Primavera de Hogwarts._

_Estavam Hermione e Ginny, no dormitório a prepararem-se para o baile._

_Ginny tinha um bonito vestido laranja de roda, de pequenas alças. As suas sandálias eram abertas e tinham várias tiras laranjas a combinar com o vestido. O seu cabelo estava solto e aos cachos pelos ombros e costas. Tinha um pequeno lírio no cabelo._

- Ginny Ginny, o Harry é um sortudo….tu estás uma verdadeira flor…- diz Hermione

- Tu também estás linda…pareces uma Rosa….

_Hermione estava num lindo vestivo vermelho com um laço nas costas que fazia lembrar uma rosa._

- Vamos descer? Eles já devem estar a stressar…- diz Hermione

- Vamos…

_Elas descem as escadas. Harry e Ron estavam sentados a falar, em elegantes fatos negros. Harry não tinha laço ou gravata, estava apenas com os dois primeiros botões da camisa desapertados. Ron usava uma gravata vermelha com a camisa branca e fato negro._

- Meninos, que elegância…- diz Hermione

_Os dois viram-se e levantam-se. Mas acabam por se sentar. As duas deusas paradas nas escadas riem-se._

- Vêm connosco? Ou temos de arranjar pares novos acompanhantes? - pica Ginny

_Os dois levantam-se e ajeitam-se._

- Vamos? - pergunta Harry estendendo a mão a Ginny

- Estava a ver…- suspira Ginny divertida

- 'Mione estás linda…- diz Ron

- Oh Ron, és um exagerado…vamos? Temos uma festa para aproveitar…

- Vamos…

_O Salão não poderia estar mais prefeito. Tinha uma perfeita harmonia primaveril e parecia um fim de tarde num dia perfeito. Embora estivesse _

_noite lá fora, o Salão estava irradiado com um sol fraco. Podia ver-se o chão coberto com centenas e centenas de pétalas das mais variadas flores. Algumas árvores imaginárias faziam alguns lugares de sombra, principalmente os lugares das mesas. A pista de dança era a mais iluminada. A música dava uma lufada de ar fresco á mente dos presentes. Harmoniosa, calma…simples._

- Uau….Hogwarts esmerou-se nesta festa…- diz Ginny encantada

- Tu não te comparas a nada disto, és mil vezes melhor…- sussura Harry ao ouvido de Ginny fazendo-a corar

- Cuidado com o que fazes á minha irmã Harry! - diz desconfiado Ron

_Harry suspira divertido._

_Neville e Luna aproximam-se divertidos e de mão dada._

- Gostam da festa? Eu e a Luna ajudamos a Professora Sprout na sua organização…- diz Neville

- Bem parabéns, está encantadora! - diz Hermione

- Venham, temos ali uma mesa com pessoas à nossa espera…- diz Neville

- Nada de professores por favor…é que hoje é dia de folga…- resmunga Ron

- Não Ron, não te preocupes…- diz Luna

_Na mesa que Neville falou, estavam lá todos…desde o casal Potter, Longbottom, Weasley e Lupin._

- Ora vejam quem chegou!! - diz James

- Olá…por aqui? - diz Harry

- Sempre!! - diz Frank

_Uma música com mais ritmo surge e as três jovens raparigas olham-se_

- Vamos dançar! - anunciam as três

_Luna puxa Neville que não lhe faz resistência nenhuma._

- Harry…- diz Ginny com voz inocente

- Não! Não! Não! Não! - diz Harry estático

- Vá lá… - diz Ginny

- Eu não tenho outro dragão da Roménia para recuperar a minha dignidade! - diz Harry afastando-se de Ginny

- Ahahah…Harry, vá lá…qual o mal maior? - diz Ginny aproximando-se

- Sou péssimo dançarino!!

- Não és nada…

- Ginny…NÃO!

_Tarde de mais…Harry já fora puxado para a pista de dança_.

- Ronyzinho…- diz Hermione

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAO! Hermione nem te atrevas…não não não e não…

- VAMOS FOFINHO!

_Hermione puxou por um braço Ron que não resistiu…_

- Qual o drama da dança? - pergunta Tonks

- Quarto Ano…Baile de Inverno…o Harry ficou um pouco traumatizado na dança porque ele não sabia dançar e teve de aprender no último momento. - diz Minerva sentando-se com eles

- Ahhh…o Ron deve ter sido então por causa do fato!! - diz James

- Se calhar…- diz Minerva. -…as parceiras deles também os abandonaram a meio da noite.

- Mas o Harry parece dar-se bem! - diz Lily divertida apontando para a pista de dança

_Ginny estava a rir-se de Harry. Ele insistia em não por a mão na cintura dela._

- Harry, quando me beijas onde pões a mão? Aqui não é?

- Mas os teus pais…

- Cala-te tonto…

_Ginny puxa a mão dele para a cintura dela e a mão dela para o pescoço dele._

-Eu vou estar tão morto com o teu Pai…se é que ele não me obriga a casar contigo agora mesmo…

- Bem, se eu te beijar achas que ele obriga? Que tal experimentar?

_Ginny ia beija-lo mas ele rodopiou-a e fê-la esquecer-se._

- Até que não danças mal!! - diz Ginny

- Eu perco-me contigo! - diz Harry exasperado

- Ohhh, olha ali o Draco e a Jane? - diz Ginny quase histérica

_Harry vira-se, os dois estavam dançar, a beijarem-se muito envolvidos um no outro._

- Quem diria que o Malfoy acabava por assentar! - diz Harry

- Bem, as pessoas mudam…bem, onde é que eu ia...ah sim, o beijo…

_Harry ri-se e faz rodá-la novamente._

- Eu não me esqueço….- diz ela secretamente

- Eu também não…mas não a frente deles…

- É bom que eles se divirtam. Fazem um casal tão bonito! - diz Mrs.Weasley

- Bem, eu sempre vi que o Ron tinha de se entender com a Hermione… - diz Mr.Weasley vendo o casal a adançar agarradinho, de olhos colados um no outro

_No fim da música os três casais aproximam-se e a Professora McGonnagal levanta-se e retira-se._

_Eles sentam-se divertidos._

- Para quem tinha medo de dançar, saíste-te bem!! - diz Ginny

- As tuas influências o que fazem…- diz Harry

- Harry, se tu não tomas cuidado essa pequenina aí vai-te controlar as horas do teu dia e tu vais fazer o que ela desejar!! - diz Mr.Weasley

- Pai não fales de mim como se eu tivesse 6 anos…tenho 17…- diz Ginny inchada

- Mas serás sempre a minha menina!! - diz Mr.Weasley

- De 17 anos…lembra-te!!

- Então Lily, o médico previu o nascimento para quando? - pergutna Alice

- Daqui a um mês se tudo correr bem! - diz Lily

- Ah, nunca me chegaram a dizer, vou ter irmã ou irmão? - pergunta Harry

- Bem eu e a tua mãe resolvemos deixar isso no ar…não quisemos saber quando o médico nos veio anunciar. Ele disse "Querem saber o sexo dos bebés?" nós respondemos que não…era melhor ser surpresa…- diz James

- Óptimo!! Surpresa….aii…ao menos eu podia saber…- diz Harry

- Bebés? - questiona Hermione confusa

_Ficam todos a olhar para ela com cara de quem não percebeu nada._

- Esqueçam esqueçam…- diz ela a abanar a cabeça

_O resto da noite foi falar, dançar, rir e sempre boa disposição. Era uma festa afinal de contas e tinham de aproveitar. Faltava um fim-de-semana para começarem os NIEMs e de pressão andavam eles fartos._

_Precisavam de descontrair e foi o que Hogwarts fez, deu-lhes uma festa Primaveril lindíssima e cheia de boa disposição._


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XVI- First Time I Ever Saw Your Face(Leona Lewis)

_Férias! Sabia tão bem dizer a palavra FÉRIAS em conjunto com a palavra LIBERDADE. Os NIEM's estavam agora ultrapassados. Mas…ao mesmo tempo, férias e liberdade seria definitivamente uma despedida de Hogwarts. Já tinham acabado os 7 anos em Hogwarts. Agora soava-lhes uma triste despedida daquela que fora a casa de muitas aventuras. _

_Harry, Hermione, Ron e Ginny tiveram dificuldade em dizer adeus a Hogwarts. Adeus às salas…adeus aos professores, aos dormitórios, á sala comum…tanta história aquilo tinha, que até lhes apertava o coração só de pensar na saudade que iriam sentir._

_Mas o tempo tinha chegado ao fim…era hora de dizer adeus…_

_(…)_

_Os quatro estavam em Godric's Hollow a aproveitar uma tarde solarenga na piscina dos Potter, quando toca o telefone, Harry atende e no mesmo momento sai a correr para o jardim._

- Pessoal, temos de ir para St.Mungus…a minha mãe entrou em trabalho de parto! - dizia um eufórico Harry

_(…)_

_Passados uns minutos tinham aparecido em St.Mungus._

- Harry…- ouvia-se a voz infantil de uma criança de ano e meio que começava a dar os seus primeiros passos

- Hey, Teddy…- diz Harry pegando em Teddy ao colo, que agora tinha cabelo vermelho. - Lupin, eles já entraram á muito tempo?

- Não te preocupes Harry, está tudo bem! O médico disse que seria mais fácil visto que ela já tinha tido um filho…- diz Lupin olhando para Teddy que tinha agora o cabelo roxo

_Harry sentou-se com os três que o acompanhavam. Ele e Ginny ficaram a brincar com Teddy, que não se cansava de puxar os cabelos a Harry e a tentar apanhar os dedos a Ginny._

- O que é que demora tanto podem me dizer? - diz Harry impaciente

- Tem calma, demora sempre o nascimento de uma criança!! - diz Tonks

_O medi-bruxo que estava a fazer o parto apareceu exausto._

- Harry Potter? Os seus pais desejam vê-lo…- diz com um sorriso misterioso

_Harry fica com ar enigmático. Mas segue para o quarto indicado pelo medi-bruxo._

_Harry entra com cuidado. Ouvia as peqeuenas gargalhadas de Lily e James._

- Posso en…- diz Harry mas fica parado na porta

- Eu disse-te que ele ía entrar em choque James!

- Eu também entrei…foi uma surpresa…

- Como assim? Eram dois bebés? - diz Harry confuso

_Nos braços da mãe, estava um pequeno bebé num cobertor azul claro, ele estava a dormir pacificamente._

_Já nos braços do Pai, estava uma bebé embrulhada num cobertor cor-de-rosa, muito energética a tentar alcançar os cabelos do Pai a tudo custo._

_Harry aproxima-se contente. Senta-se no lado esquerdo da mãe, visto que o Pai estava do lado direito._

- Uma surpresa, muito agradável! - diz Harry vendo o menino dormir

- Vejo que a rapariga herdou a minha energia! - diz James a tentar escapar da pequena mão

- Mas todos os Potter com o teu feitio herdam os meus olhos! - diz Lily

_Era verdade, a menina tinha os mesmo olhos verde-esmeralda que a sua mãe._

- Grande família James! - diz Lupin da porta

- Foi o que nós sempre quisemos! - diz James brincando com a mão da menina

- E nomes? Já escolheram os nomes? - pergunta Harry

- Bem, nós pensamos…- diz James olhando para Lily

- Que tu e a Ginny podiam decidir os nomes dos bebés…- diz Lily

- Nós? - pergunta Ginny da porta aproximando-se de Harry

- Quem melhor para escolher os nomes senão o irmão mais velho e a madrinha? - diz James

- Madrinha? Eu? Bem nem sei que dizer...obrigada…

- Mas então como é que vai ser, estas duas coisinhas precisam de nomes. - diz James

_Ginny e Harry entreolham-se interrogativos._

- Emma…- diz Ginny

- Justin…- diz Harry

- Emma Potter e Justin Potter! Gosto…soa bem nos ouvidos…é um nome que marca! - diz James

- Exacto…- diz Lily. - Olhem ele está a acordar…

_O menino vagorosamente abre os seus pequenos olhos, eram esverdeados, da mesma tonalidade que os do Pai. Abre um grande bocejo e observa todos á sua volta._

_Na porta, estavam Tonks com Teddy ao colo, e Lupin a abraçá-los por trás, Ron e Hermione estavam abraçados á frente da cama de Lily a ver a felicidade daquela grande família._

_Era tão encantador ver uma família reunida._

_Passados dois meses depois do nascimento de Emma e de Justin, no jardim dos Potter, estava uma grande festa de baptizado. Tinham todos acabado de chegar da igreja e estavam agora a comemorar._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam a brincar com Teddy, Emma e Justin. Emma tinha os olhos da mãe e o cabelo ruivo flamejante. Iria ser uma cópia exacta da Lily, como disse James…já o menino tinha os olhos do Pai e o cabelo, que como todos os membros masculinos Potter, estava desalinhado e nada o fazia ir ao sítio. Lily fartava-se de reclamar pois não conseguia fazer nada do cabelo da pequena criança. Os gémeos eram muito unidos, até demais para os restantes membros de casa, se um chorava o outro acompanhava…se um queria comer o outro também…a boa coisa e que adormeciam também juntos, mas no meio da noite acordavam e com eles a casa inteira._

_Harry podia perder variadas noites de sono, mas não se cansava de tomar conta dos seus irmãos, fora sempre o que ele sonhara. Sonhara _

_sempre com irmãos, uma casa cheia de vida e os Pais a observarem e a discutirem carinhosamente pelas decisões certas._

_Numa mesa rectangular, os casais falavam abertamente._

- Somos tão felizes…já pensaram na nossa sorte? Filhos maravilhosos, amigos fantásticos, vida pacifica…tudo pelo que sempre sonhamos e debatemos! - diz Alice

- Mas perdemos tantos anos…- suspira Lily

- Mas estamos a recuperar o tempo perdido. - diz James abraçando-a

- A vossa casa é que vai ficar animada. Com os gémeos e tudo isso…eu acho é que nem vai tardar muito até o Harry pedir em casamento a Ginny. Eles os dois são Aurors, amam-se, só falta mesmo a cerimónia e as alianças. - diz Frank

- Não posso dizer que estou surpreendida. Mas passamos tão pouco tempo juntos…- diz Lily

- Lily, ele vai casar não vai desaparecer. Aliás, vocês têm mais dois filhos e não tarda têm netos. - diz Alice

- Olha que o Neville também não vai mal encaminhado. De namoro com a Luna, pelo que sei ela herdou o jornal do Pai que está a ultrapassar O Profeta Diário, ele está a dar aulas de Herbologia em Hogwarts. Não tarda casam e têm filhos também. - diz James

- As nossas famílias vão alargando. Já não temos o medo de nos sentirmos sozinhos ou em completa solidão…- diz Lily

_Molly e Arthur Weasley aproximam-se e sentam-se ao pé deles._

- Eles estão tão felizes não estão? - pergunta Molly

- Sim, estão. - responde Lily

- Em breve, teremos dois casamentos. - diz Molly

_Ficam todos a olhar para ela com um ponto de interrogação na cara._

- Bem, vocês não duvidam que o Harry e a Ginny juntem os trapinhos pois não? - diz Molly

- Isso não há dúvida. - diz James

- E o Ron e a Hermione não devem pensar diferente. Eu cá acho que depois do Harry e da Ginny, eles os dois acabam por se juntar também. Com a Hermione a trabalhar no departamento internacional de cooperação mágica no Ministério e o Ron como Auror…acho que eles vão se deixar levar por o espírito casamenteiro da época. - diz Molly

- Ah, esses dois precisam de sobreviver para casar. Estão sempre a discutir…- diz Lupin

- Mas eles amam-se desse jeito. Não te lembras aqui dos nosso dois amigos? - diz Frank

- Oh se lembro…"Eu odeio-te Potter"…"Eu amo-te Evans"…belos tempos não haja dúvida…- diz Lupin

- Sim foram excelentes tempos em que a minha reputação caiu por terra depois de tantas tampas levadas…- diz James

- Ora, não sou uma rapariga fácil…- diz Lily de sorriso ao canto do lábio

_Todos se riem e voltam a olhar para o grupo que ria com as crianças. Harry estava sentado no chão com a sua irmã Emma nas pernas. Ginny estava com Justin sentado em cima das suas pernas. Teddy brincava com Ron e Hermione._

_Era um fim de tarde agradável. Ginny e Harry passeavam de mão dada pela praia em Godric's Hallow. Por fim sentaram-se a observar as ondas rebentarem no mar._

- Ginny?

- Diz Harry…

- Já pensas-te, como seria, vivermos…quero dizer…estarmos os dois juntos, para sempre?

- Casar?

- Porque não? Nunca pensas-te em casar?

- Imaginei-me a casar, a ter uma grande casa para todos os meus filhos…- diz Ginny sonhadora, fechando os olhos sentindo a brisa marinha na sua cara

_Harry retira do seu bolso uma pequena caixa aveludada em vermelho. _

_Quando Ginny reabriu os seus olhos, tinha na sua frente o mais perfeito anel, com o mais perfeito diamante. Ela ficou chocada de início, mas com um enorme sorriso._

- Ginny Weasley aceitas, tornar-te em Ginny Potter?

_Ginny levanta os seus olhos em direcção aos de Harry._

- É nisso que sonho todos os dias da minha vida desde que te conheci.

_Os dois beijaram-se profundamente. Harry colocou o anel no dedo de Ginny, tendo em conta que a partir dali, nada puderia ser mais perfeito._

_Os dois ficaram abraçados a ver o pôr-do-sol e o amanhecer de um novo dia…de uma nova vida…_


End file.
